


Come pianeti

by Erule



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, metamoro - Fandom, sanremo - Fandom
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Angst, Friendship, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, Romance, Ship, Slow Burn, amicizia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio sono stati amici al liceo, poi si sono persi di vista per motivi non del tutto chiari ai loro amici. Giravano voci, ai tempi, su cosa fosse successo durante quella famosa gita a Lisbona, ma solo loro due conoscono la verità. I due si rincontrano sei anni più tardi all'università di Roma e il destino, a quanto pare, vuole farli ricongiungere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vi consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va8HH7sFvHs :)

Erano seduti sul bordo di quel letto da interminabili minuti. Fuori, il cielo era scuro, illuminato di tanto in tanto da qualche piccola luce appesa. Il rumore dello scrosciare delle onde arrivava alle orecchie di Ermal come una melodia attraverso il balcone aperto. Una leggera brezza marina faceva smuovere le tende bianche sui vetri e gli accarezzava i capelli. Deglutì piano, mentre le dita della sua mano destra sfioravano quelle della mano sinistra di Fabrizio. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, mentre i suoi occhi scivolavano dagli occhi alle labbra di Fabrizio, che aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il muro di fronte a sé.<< Cosa succederà una volta che uscirò da lì, Ermal? >> chiese Fabrizio, voltandosi poi verso di lui. << Cosa ne sarà di noi dopo la Maturità? >>Ermal lo fissò, mentre gli si stringeva il cuore al pensiero di non poterlo più vedere passare per i corridoi o alla macchinetta mentre gli chiedeva tatticamente di prestargli i soldi per una lattina di Coca - Cola (che puntualmente non gli avrebbe mai ridato, ma andava bene così, perché la sua amicizia valeva molto più di pochi centesimi) o di non poter più spendere i pomeriggi ai giardinetti di fronte alla scuola per studiare matematica.Lo guardò, lo guardò a lungo e non seppe cosa rispondergli, perché la verità era che non lo sapeva neanche lui. Certo, avrebbero potuto continuare a vedersi anche fuori, ma non sarebbe stata più la stessa cosa, oltre al fatto che lui sarebbe stato occupato a studiare per la sua Maturità, l'anno successivo. Si chiese se gli sarebbe servito un anno per dimenticarsi di lui, poco tempo, almeno quanto gliene fosse servito per provare dei sentimenti nei suoi confronti.<< Non lo so, Fabrì. Non lo so. >> gli rispose alla fine, evitando di mentire. E poi cadde, sprofondò negli occhi di Fabrizio, grandi come due lune piene. Vi si perse, annegandoci dentro, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più vicino al proprio, sempre più vicino, sempre di più, fino a sentirlo direttamente sulla pelle.

***

Ermal era sempre stato abituato a sopportare. Sopportava i soprusi, le parole di scredito pronunciate dietro la sua schiena, i pantaloni lunghi d'estate per sostenere un esame, le lunghe attese in università. Anche quel giorno, quindi, sopportò le ore che lo separavano da quell'interrogazione e di conseguenza, dalla tanta agognata pausa dagli studi che gli sarebbe spettata di diritto ad agosto, dopo aver studiato per almeno la metà del mese di luglio. L'orologio ticchettava incessantemente sul suo polso, scandendo il passare del tempo, anche se il tempo per Ermal era un inganno, una bolla in cui era stato intrappolato, perché era rimasto fermo a quella sera di maggio in cui tutto era cambiato.   
Scosse la testa. Non aveva senso pensare ancora a ciò che era successo ormai sei anni prima, quando era giovane ed inesperto. Buttò fuori l’aria, poi si alzò da terra e prese a camminare per il corridoio. Erano le undici del mattino e, nonostante si fosse già fumato almeno tre sigarette, il bisogno di nicotina si faceva sempre più impellente ogni minuto che passava. Decise allora di ripetere un po’ tutto ciò che aveva studiato per evitare di sporcare ulteriormente i suoi polmoni, anche se quella tattica non sarebbe mai riuscita ad allentare la tensione del momento.   
Non si accorse che erano arrivate le due del pomeriggio, un po’ per la mancanza di fame ed un po’ perché stava ancora parlando sottovoce mentre i suoi colleghi andavano e venivano dalla stanza dell’esame. Chiamarono il suo nome e si ridestò da quella specie di torpore. Pregò che quell’esame, l’ultimo esame della sua carriera universitaria, andasse bene, cosicché poi avrebbe potuto spendere gli ultimi soldi che gli erano rimasti della borsa di studio per la tanto anelata vacanza prima di scrivere la tesi.   
L’esame durò venti minuti appena e si concluse benissimo, mancava solo il bacio accademico praticamente. Uscì dall’aula soddisfatto, la borsa piena di libri che gravava sulla spalla sinistra e le dita della mano destra che cercavano freneticamente cartina e fumo nelle tasche per portarsi alle labbra quella benedetta sigaretta. Si sarebbe concesso una piccola pausa prima di correre al bar in cui lavorava come cameriere. Mandò un messaggio a sua madre mentre scendeva le scale per renderla partecipe dell’esito positivo, poi rimise il telefono in tasca e si diresse verso l’uscita dell’edificio.   
Nel momento in cui poggiò il piede sul pavimento, lo vide. Alzò lo sguardo per caso, mentre s’infilava gli occhiali da sole. Lo notò di sfuggita, la vecchia e sgualcita maglia degli Iron Maiden addosso ed i jeans strappati all’altezza delle ginocchia. Ermal era incredulo. No, non poteva essere lui. Erano anni che non lo vedeva. Fabrizio era sempre stato allergico allo studio, cosa diavolo ci faceva in un’università? Si bloccò nel bel mezzo del corridoio, lo stomaco che gorgogliava per la fame ed il petto vuoto, così vuoto che avrebbe potuto annegarci anche un pianeta.   
Deglutì, mentre un ragazzo gli sbatteva contro. Gli caddero i libri dalle mani ed imprecò verso Ermal, ma lui era già lontano. Si era risvegliato per via della botta ed ora stava correndo verso il cortile. Doveva assicurarsi che quel ragazzo fosse Fabrizio a tutti i costi. Lo cercò ovunque con lo sguardo, ma non lo vide da nessuna parte. Avvertì il panico, quel senso di terrore nella gola ed all’altezza del petto. Non poteva essere tornato, non poteva essere lì, in quella dannata università di Roma con lui.  
Cercò di calmarsi, respirando il più possibile, respirando. No, doveva essersi sbagliato, in fondo. Aveva probabilmente visto un ragazzo che gli somigliava. Dopotutto, chi non indossa una maglia degli Iron Maiden e dei jeans strappati a Roma? Si convinse che la spiegazione fosse quella.   
Il telefono prese a squillare ferocemente e per poco non gli prese un colpo. Si ritrovò la sveglia che gli ricordava di dover andare al lavoro e così, corse via, la sigaretta mai conclusa nella tasca dei jeans e la sensazione di essere osservato sulla schiena. 

<< Andre, muoviti a lasciare quel dannato bagno! >> esclamò Marco, bussando insistentemente alla porta.   
<< Devo farmi bello! Stasera ci sarà anche Chiara! >>  
Marco roteò gli occhi, le braccia incrociate e la schiena premuta contro il legno.  
<< Ma io ero così quando uscivo con Anna all’inizio? >> chiese Marco ad Ermal, che stava sogghignando mentre metteva i piatti nella lavastoviglie.  
<< Oh no, Marco, no. >> rispose Ermal e l’amico sorrise. << Tu eri molto peggio. >>  
<< Ma vaffanculo. >> replicò Marco ed Ermal scoppiò a ridere. << Dai, vieni anche tu stasera. >><< No, te l’ho detto, sono stanco. >>  
<< Ermal, è l’ultima festa universitaria a cui parteciperai mai. Avanti, vieni a farci compagnia. >>  
Ermal scosse la testa.  
<< No Marco, grazie, ma sai che non mi piace questo genere di cose. E poi, dovrei cominciare a pulire la casa, dato che fra due settimane partiamo e con il lavoro di mezzo non avrò il tempo per fare niente. >>  
<< Ermal, smettila di fare il bravo ragazzo, che non ti si addice. Vieni a divertirti un po’ con noi, su. Non lasciarmi solo con Andrea. >> fece Marco, ma Ermal non gli rispose. Lo osservò far partire la lavastoviglie e pulirsi le mani, lo sguardo assente. << Ermal, che hai? >>  
Ermal deglutì, lanciandogli un’occhiata, poi si rivolse al muro di fronte a sé. Non aveva voglia di sbandierare gli affari suoi in giro, né tantomeno parlare con Marco di Fabrizio, ma non riusciva a tenersi quella specie di segreto solo per sé, quindi decise di rendere partecipe il suo migliore amico di ciò che era successo.   
<< Credo… Potrei aver rivisto Fabrizio, oggi. >>  
Marco strabuzzò gli occhi.  
<< Fabrizio? Stai scherzando? Dove? >>  
<< In università. Non sono sicuro che fosse lui, però. Anzi, probabilmente mi sono sbagliato e basta. >><< Questa cosa deve averti sconvolto, ti vedo più pallido del solito. >>  
<< Sì, be’… Ho avvertito una specie di vuoto allo stomaco, quando l’ho rivisto. >>  
<< Ma è normale, Ermal. Tu hai provato qualcosa di molto forte per Fabrizio, ai tempi. Certi sentimenti non vanno mai via. Il corpo se lo ricorda. >> replicò Marco.  
Andrea uscì dal bagno sfoggiando il suo miglior look: camicia a fiori, pantaloni neri, scarpe da ginnastica. Ermal e Marco lo guardarono, poi scoppiarono a ridere simultaneamente.   
<< Che c’è? È la camicia? >><< No, la camicia va bene. >> rispose Marco.  
<< Già. È la tua faccia il problema. >> fece Ermal.  
<< Siete due coglioni. >> replicò Andrea, mentre gli altri due sghignazzavano. << Dai Ermal, vieni anche tu. In due non ci divertiamo mica. >>  
Ermal sbuffò sonoramente, poi acconsentì.  
<< Va bene, ma stavolta voglio ubriacarmi, quindi scordatevi che guidi io. >>  
<< Affare fatto. >> disse Andrea. 

Senza di lui, non si sarebbero divertiti. Senza di lui, non sarebbero sopravvissuti alla serata. Senza di lui, non sarebbero tornati a casa. Certo, perché erano già andati al bancone del bar per bere in compagnia di Anna e Chiara. Perfetto.   
Ermal era stanco, davvero stanco. Si sedette su di un divanetto nell’androne dell’università, le lunghe gambe stese di fronte a sé e le braccia penzoloni sui braccioli. Si guardò intorno, cercando di individuare qualche volto conosciuto, ma niente. Prese fra le mani il cellulare e decise di perdere un po’ di tempo così, almeno finché non avesse incontrato qualcuno.   
<< Ehi, Ermal! >> esclamò una voce.   
Ermal alzò lo sguardo e notò Eugent, un suo compagno di Lingue, che gli stava porgendo un bicchiere di quella che sarebbe potuta essere benissimo acqua naturale o vodka. Ad ogni modo, Ermal l’accettò.  
<< Ciao, Eugent! >> disse Ermal.  
<< Ho sentito che oggi hai sostenuto l’ultimo esame. Stai per spiccare il volo, eh? Beato te. >><< Sì, finalmente. >> rispose Ermal, bevendo un sorso del drink, rischiando di strozzarsi. Sì, quella era decisamente vodka.  
<< A me mancano ancora un paio di esami, ma conto di laurearmi per dicembre. Ce la possiamo fare, dai. >> replicò Eugent. << Senti, comunque dopo io e Francesco pensavamo di farci un giro qui fuori. Ci raggiungi? >><< Certo, io… >> stava dicendo, ma poi le parole gli morirono in gola. Era molto lontano da lui, ma l’avrebbe riconosciuto fra la folla. Quello era Fabrizio, ora ne era sicuro. Aveva una maglietta nera dei Metallica e gli stessi jeans logori della mattina. Lo guardò a lungo, anche se il tutto durò meno di un secondo e gli si fermò il cuore. Lo perse di vista poco dopo, ma stavolta avrebbe dovuto accertarsi che fosse lui, parlarci, chiedergli come mai fosse lì. << Scusami, Eugent. >>  
Prese a correre, facendosi largo fra la gente. Corse a perdifiato verso l’esterno, sino al cortile. Si fermò per riprendere fiato, le mani sulle ginocchia, la bocca che cercava di respirare. Forse era andato inconsapevolmente verso il proprio destino, questo non poteva saperlo, ma il destino doveva essere proprio ingannevole, perché Fabrizio non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Avrebbe voluto vederlo, rivederlo per l’ultima volta prima di partire, ma di lui non c’era traccia.   
Si rimise bene in piedi, buttando fuori l’aria, perdendosi nelle poche stelle appese nel cielo di quel luglio torrido.   
Cosa ne sarà di noi?   
Aveva diciassette anni, quando Fabrizio gli aveva posto quella domanda, mentre lui diciotto. E sempre a diciassette anni, gli si era spezzato il cuore per la prima volta. Certo, diciamo che la decisione di lasciarlo andare era stata sua, ma Fabrizio non gliel’aveva impedito. Erano stati un quasi qualcosa che non aveva mai visto la luce. Il suo peggior rimpianto.   
Si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte con il dorso della mano, ancora più stanco di quanto non fosse all’inizio di quella strana serata.   
Poi, una voce bassa e roca lo fece rabbrividire all’altezza della nuca.   
<< Ermal? >>  
Ermal si voltò.<< Fabrizio. >>

Ermal deglutì, preso in contropiede. Ora che finalmente aveva l’occasione di parlarci, aveva perso tutte le parole. Avrebbe voluto cominciare per gradi, non essere diretto, chiedergli semplicemente dove si fosse cacciato per ben sei anni, come se la stesse passando, il motivo per cui se l’era ritrovato di fronte in università, ma non gli uscì una parola di bocca.  
Per fortuna, Fabrizio colmò quel silenzio che si era creato fra di loro.  
<< Ehi, come stai? >> chiese, abbracciandolo.  
Ermal avvertì di nuovo, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il profumo di Fabrizio, che gli era stato familiare per anni. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, mentre le mani di Fabrizio gli toccavano le scapole, il corpo caldo contro il suo e la barba gli solleticava la guancia. Non si era mai accorto quanto gli fosse mancato fino ad ora.   
<< Bene, molto bene, grazie. >> rispose Ermal, mentre Fabrizio si staccava da lui, le mani ora sulle sue spalle, un sorriso sul volto e gli occhi castani riflessi nei suoi.   
<< Mi fa piacere. >>   
Gli occhi di Fabrizio erano profondi, così profondi che Ermal rischiò di caderci dentro, ma distolse lo sguardo in tempo per evitarlo. Ci era già cascato una volta e non avrebbe commesso nuovamente lo stesso errore.   
<< Che ci fai qui, Fabrì? >> domandò Ermal e Fabrizio rise sommessamente, provocandogli una fitta al petto.   
<< Era da tanto che nessuno mi chiamava più così. Be’, in realtà, tu eri l’unico che lo faceva. >> disse ed Ermal si sentì un po’ morire. << Comunque, sono qui perché mi sono iscritto all’università. In questi anni ho lavorato nell’officina abusiva di mio padre, ma alla fine ho deciso di staccarmi da lui ed ora lavoro come facchino in un albergo. Però, sai, mi mancava un po’ la scuola, così ho deciso di tornarci. >>  
<< La cultura rende indipendenti. >> replicò Ermal e Fabrizio annuì.   
<< Sei sempre stato il più intelligente di tutti, piccolé. >> rispose. Ermal sentì le gote colorirsi un po’ rosso, ma sperò che l’oscurità le celasse. << Tu, invece? >>  
<< Oh, io ho sostenuto oggi il mio ultimo esame, devo solo scrivere la tesi. >>  
<< Ah, davvero? Complimenti! >> esclamò, una luce negli occhi che Ermal non vedeva più nei propri da molto tempo. << Ho sempre creduto che ce la potessi fare. >>  
Un’altra parola. Se Fabrizio avesse pronunciato un’altra parola a suo favore, Ermal probabilmente sarebbe andato fuori di testa.   
<< Sì, ho lavorato duramente per questo. Ho sacrificato tante cose per laurearmi. >>  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un altro sorriso, stavolta più amaro di quello precedente ed Ermal se ne chiese il motivo.   
<< Te lo meriti, compare. Adesso scusami, ma sono a piedi e devo tornare a casa o domani non mi sveglierò mai presto. >> disse Fabrizio. << Ci vediamo in giro, d’accordo? >>   
Fabrizio lo salutò con un cenno, poi si voltò, le mani in tasca e, con passo spedito, si diresse verso la strada. Ermal rimase lì fermo ad elaborare quello che era appena successo per un minuto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Aveva preso tante decisioni stupide nella sua vita, ma questa sarebbe stata la peggiore di tutte. Se ne stava già pentendo.   
<< Fabrizio! >> chiamò e lo raggiunse poco dopo. Fabrizio si girò e lo osservò con un’espressione di velata curiosità dipinto sul viso. << Posso accompagnarti a casa? >>  
Fabrizio acconsentì.  
Così, cinque minuti dopo, si trovavano per le strade di Roma, i lampioni accesi lungo i lati e la gente che passeggiava accanto a loro. Ermal sbadigliò per la terza volta nel giro di due minuti e Fabrizio ridacchiò.  
<< Scommetto che non hai dormito per giorni, a causa di quel dannato esame. >>  
<< Dormire? Chi ha bisogno di dormire? Credo che dormire sia un’azione sopravvalutata. Non è che uno può dormire sempre, insomma, non è che puoi dormire tutte le notti, ogni tanto devi saltare il sonno! >> esclamò Ermal tutto d’un fiato, ironico, mentre Fabrizio gli rideva accanto. << Saranno ventotto ore che non dormo. >>  
<< Stai scherzando? >> chiese, ora serio, come sua madre quando le rivelava di aver saltato il pranzo.   
<< Purtroppo no. >> rispose Ermal. << E la vodka non deve avere di certo aiutato. >>  
Fabrizio ridacchiò, le mani sempre sprofondate nelle tasche dei jeans e la testa bassa. Ermal lo guardò di sottecchi, accarezzandogli i lineamenti, cercando di capire cosa fosse rimasto del ragazzo che ricordava lui. Fabrizio aveva sempre i capelli neri spettinati, un accenno di barba incolta sul mento e le solite magliette dei gruppi metal addosso. Alla fine, gli appariva sempre lo stesso, sebbene la voca - se possibile - fosse diventata più roca.   
<< Scrivi ancora canzoni che non fai sentire a nessuno? >> gli chiese Fabrizio.  
<< Ogni tanto. >> fu la risposta di Ermal. << Tu? >>  
<< Ogni tanto. >> gli fece il verso Fabrizio, alzando le spalle ed Ermal gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio. << Ahia! >> fece Fabrizio, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. << Ad ogni modo, sì, cantare mi aiuta ad esorcizzare la paura o la rabbia del momento. >>  
<< Sì, purifica l’anima. >>  
<< Già. Mi è servito, sai? Quando te ne sei andato. >> disse ed Ermal si fermò nel bel mezzo della strada.  
<< Cosa? >> chiese, sorpreso e paralizzato allo stesso tempo, il cuore che gli batteva frenetico nel petto.   
Fabrizio, un po’ più avanti di lui, aveva smesso di camminare ed ora lo stava guardando. Si trovavano su di un ponte, il Tevere che scorreva placido sotto di loro e la luna che emanava una luce flebile nel cielo tenero.  
<< Be’, più che altro quando hai smesso di richiamarmi. Quando hai smesso di cercarmi. In un certo, senso è come se te ne fossi andato, sparito dalla circolazione. >> spiegò Fabrizio.   
Il suo intento non era quello di litigare. In realtà, non avrebbe neanche voluto tirare fuori l’argomento, ma Ermal l’aveva stuzzicato con tutti quei riferimenti gettati qua e là. Ermal era sempre stato la sua questione in sospeso, quel ricordo che cercava sempre di allontanare nei meandri della sua mente, ogni singolo giorno, ma incontrarlo… incontrarlo era stato crudele.   
<< Io dovevo studiare. >>  
<< Sì, certo, questa è la scusa che accampavi sempre. Mi fa piacere sapere che tu non sia cambiato poi tanto, Ermal. >>  
<< No, tu non capisci. Non avevamo più il tempo per vederci ai giardinetti di fronte alla scuola per studiare matematica insieme, non potevamo vederci nei corridoi perché tu non frequentavi più il liceo chiaramente ed io… io dovevo badare ai miei fratelli, nel tempo libero. Ho dovuto lasciare qualcosa indietro. >>  
<< Ma ti ascolti quanti parli? Dovevo, ho dovuto… Nessuno ti ha costretto a fare nulla, Ermal. Ti hai semplicemente scelto di buttare via qualcosa e hai scelto me. >> replicò Fabrizio.   
Lui aveva dei progetti. Lui aveva dei sogni per il futuro che appartenevano anche ad Ermal, che includevano anche lui, ma Ermal aveva preferito smettere di rispondere alle sue telefonate o messaggi, così lui aveva smesso di cercarlo e piano piano, si erano allontanati del tutto, sino a scomparire.   
<< Certo, perché tu invece dopo quella sera a Lisbona ti sei sempre comportato normalmente, vero? >> chiese Ermal, sulla difensiva. Adesso, la rabbia stava cominciando a fargli correre il sangue alle guance e la bile gli stava risalendo la gola.   
<< Riportare a galla Lisbona è stato un colpo basso. >> disse Fabrizio, puntandogli un dito contro, ma in modo calmo, come se si stesse preparando ad attaccare, come i gatti.   
<< È cambiato tutto, dopo Lisbona. Credevo che ti fossi stancato di me. >> rivelò Ermal e gli sembrò di essersi tolto un peso dal cuore, anche se ora temeva la risposta di Fabrizio.   
Fabrizio scosse la testa, confuso.   
<< E perché? >>Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi i lacci delle scarpe.   
<< No, niente, lascia perdere. >>  
Ermal allungò il passo, sorpassandolo, ma Fabrizio aveva bisogno di sapere cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli, quindi gli strinse il polso per fermarlo, facendolo voltare verso di sé.   
<< Perché hai pensato una cosa del genere, Ermal? >>  
Ermal, allora, deglutì, come per farsi forza, prima di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi.   
<< Lo sai perché. >> rispose flebilmente.  
A quel punto, Fabrizio lo fissò a lungo, poi gli sorrise ed il suo sorriso prese ad allargarsi sempre di più.  
<< Vieni a casa mia. Dobbiamo parlare un po’, io e te. >>

Ermal sta sempre a scrivere canzoni. È un bravo ragazzo. Lo si poteva chiedere a chiunque ed ogni persona avrebbe sempre risposto la stessa cosa. Il motivo per cui lo faceva era che, a volte, si sentiva incastrato in un mondo che non gli apparteneva e quando questo accadeva, lui si rifugiava nella musica. Ecco perché aveva scritto un intero album, durante l’ultimo anno di liceo, per sopperire alla mancanza di Fabrizio. Aveva scritto di lui sui fogli, nelle note del telefono, sul computer, sulla carta igienica, sui muri di casa, sotto le mensole, persino sul cartone del latte, quando gli veniva l’ispirazione. La sua casa era tappezzata di Fabrizio, di suoi ricordi, della sua maglietta dei Joy Division che ormai aveva perso il suo profumo, di frasi, spartiti, note musicali e tutto questo non faceva altro che richiamargli lui alla mente di continuo.   
Fabrizio gli offrì una birra ghiacciata, ma Ermal fece fatica a berla, al contrario di lui. Fabrizio lo guardava di sottecchi dall’altra parte del tavolo, facendolo inevitabilmente arrossire. Ermal aveva sempre quei capelli ricci e scuri, gli occhi castani che sapevano di gentilezza e le sottili dita da pianista. Si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, a disagio.   
<< Potresti smettere di fissarmi, per favore? >> chiese.   
Fabrizio si ridestò, poi bevve un altro sorso.  
<< Scusa. Stavo cercando di capire se fossi cambiato. >>  
<< Nah, sono sempre il solito nerd magrolino e secchione di sei anni fa. >>Fabrizio sorrise.  
<< Sì, emani quell’aura, in effetti. >>  
<< Senti, non volevo offenderti prima, io… >>  
<< Non mi sono allontanato perché non è andata come volevamo. >> buttò fuori Fabrizio ed Ermal alzò subito lo sguardo verso di lui, sorpreso. << Non ti ho più aspettato, perché temevo che le cose sarebbero diventate serie e non era il momento giusto. Ho creduto che fosse un segno, sai, quello che è accaduto quella sera a Lisbona. O forse ho solo avuto paura, non lo so. So solo che ho sbagliato, perché ho perso il mio migliore amico e mi sei mancato ogni giorno, in questi ultimi sei anni. >>  
Ermal, intanto, si stava mordendo il labbro, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Aveva sempre creduto che Fabrizio si fosse stancato di lui o che non gliene fregasse più niente della loro amicizia, invece era solo una questione d’incomprensione. Questa consapevolezza lo fece rilassare, togliendogli parte di quel peso che gli era gravato sulle spalle per molto tempo.  
<< Anche tu. >> disse.  
<< Bene, allora possiamo concordare sul fatto che siamo stati due perfetti coglioni. >> fece Fabrizio, alzando la birra. << Brindiamo! >>  
Ermal brindò e poco dopo, senza accorgersene, bevve perlomeno un’altra birra, se non qualcosa in più, troppo preso dalle chiacchiere e dall’odore di fumo che aleggiava nella stanza. 

Si svegliò il giorno dopo nel letto di Fabrizio, fra delle lenzuola bianche che sapevano di lui, impregnate del suo meraviglioso profumo, con i boxer addosso e la testa pesante per via della sbronza. Si guardò intorno, ma di Fabrizio, neanche l’ombra. Allora, si alzò dal letto ed andò a sciacquarsi la faccia in bagno, dopo aver preso in prestito la maglia dei Motorhead di Fabrizio perché non trovava più la sua. Si diresse verso la cucina per prepararsi un caffè, ma trovò un messaggio scritto con l’orribile grafia di Fabrizio accanto alla caffettiera ed un pacco di biscotti. 

Sono andato in albergo. Ci vediamo a pranzo? Mandami un messaggio.   
Fabrizio 

Ermal sorrise d’istinto, prima di addentare un biscotto. Quella giornata era cominciata nel migliore dei modi. Certo, se non fosse stato per il fatto che Andrea e Marco l’avevano chiamato almeno venti volte.   
Così, mentre richiamava Marco, ripensava alla notte appena trascorsa e gli sorse un interrogativo: perché diavolo si era risvegliato nel letto di Fabrizio con addosso solo i boxer?


	2. Quel vuoto che hai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la canzone che dà il titolo al capitolo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVpNk44vO6M.  
> Questa è la canzone che vi suggerisco di ascoltare mentre leggete: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JAdPG5Qd04 :)

<< L’hanno fatto. Ti dico che l’hanno fatto! Non sparisci per una notte intera, a diciassette anni, con il tuo amore platonico, in gita scolastica, per non farci niente. >>  
<< Io dico di no. Secondo me, hanno semplicemente passato la notte a parlare come due buoni amici. >>  
<< Ma è proprio questo il punto: loro non sono mai stati solo amici. >>

<< In che senso ti sei svegliato con solo i boxer addosso? Oh ma allora sei proprio recidivo, Meta! >> esclamò Marco, divertito.<< Perché, con chi altro mi è successo? >>Marco gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.<< Dai, lo sai benissimo. Quella sera a Lisbona, voi due soli soletti nella tua camera... A te basta rimanere da solo con Fabrizio in una camera da letto per dare il via libera agli ormoni. >><< Non è successo quello che credi. >> replicò Ermal a braccia incrociate, stizzito. << Ah no? Be', purtroppo nessun altro conosce la verità oltre a te e Fabrizio, quindi suppongo che non lo sapremo mai. Però a scuola giravano certe voci, dopo quella gita... >><< Purtroppo sono arrivate anche alle mie orecchie. >> lo interruppe Ermal e Marco capì di non dover approfondire il discorso.  
Quelle voci erano state una delle cause per cui aveva perso Fabrizio, Ermal ne era quasi certo. Da giovani, si tende a vivere tutto appieno, con maggiore intensità, quindi ogni emozione, ogni sentimento o ferita, viene avvertita con tutte le fibre del nostro corpo ed a volte lo scottano, finendo anche per carbonizzare qualcosa, come un lembo di pelle o il cuore o ancora, un intero rapporto. Dal giorno del diploma, Ermal si sentiva vuoto, come se gli mancasse costantemente qualcosa. Aveva cercato di colmarlo gettandosi a capofitto negli studi, nella musica, negli appuntamenti che erano durati una serata sola o nelle corsette mattutine. Nessuno l’aveva mai accarezzato, nella sua vita, ogni volta che aveva commesso un errore o era caduto. Era sempre stato privato di una figura che lo rassicurasse, che gli dicesse Non fa niente, domani tornerà sereno, un po’ perché si era sempre sentito in dovere di portare il peso della sua famiglia sulle spalle ed un po’ per orgoglio, forse. Avrebbe voluto qualcuno accanto a sé che gli spaccasse le ossa senza lasciargli nessuna ferita, perché il vero amore si comporta in questo modo e se doveva guardarsi indietro, l’unica persona che gli era sempre stata a fianco senza chiedergli niente ma, anzi, l’aveva supportato nei momenti in cui era più debole, era stata Fabrizio. Certo, quello che poi gli era rimasto cos’era stato, alla fine? La vecchia maglia dei Joy Division che stava indossando in quel momento per andare a pranzo con lui ed uno spartito mai completato di una canzone che stavano scrivendo insieme, penna nera su foglio bianco di un consumato libro di aritmetica.  
La sveglia del telefono gli ricordò che sarebbe dovuto uscire di casa. Recuperò frettolosamente lo zaino con la divisa, poi infilò le scarpe e fece per uscire, quando Marco uscì dal bagno e lo chiamò.  
<< Che c’è, Marco? Devo andare. >>  
<< Ermal… Senti, io so che riavvicinarti a Fabrizio ti fa piacere ed io non ti ho mai ostacolato quando eravate amici, perché insomma, tu con lui eri felice. >> disse Marco e ad Ermal si strinse il cuore all’ultima parola. Felice. << Devo dirti una cosa, però: io non ho niente contro Fabrizio, non so chi fosse in passato prima di conoscerti, né tantomeno lo so adesso, ma vorrei che ti guardassi le spalle, perché ti ha già spezzato il cuore una volta, questo lo so benissimo. >>  
Ermal deglutì.  
<< Credevo che ti piacesse, almeno un po’. Mi prendi sempre in giro. >>  
<< Sì, certo, perché è divertente e voi insieme eravate una vera forza della natura, però tu sei mio fratello ed io non voglio vederti stare di nuovo male per lui. >>  
Ermal annuì, poi lo abbracciò velocemente prima di lasciare l’appartamento.  
<< Starò attento. >>

Ermal arrivò di fronte all’albergo con il cuore che gli tamburellava nel petto, gli occhiali da sole dritti sul naso e la gola secca. Nella testa, gli danzavano ancora le parole di Marco, i suoi avvertimenti ed i ricordi passati. C'erano dei ricordi che erano rimasti vividi nella sua mente, come il giorno in cui si era diplomato (sua madre gli aveva poggiato le mani su entrambe le guance, l'aveva guardato negli occhi e gli aveva detto: Sono fiera di te, Ermal) o quello in cui aveva visto il mare per la prima volta. Uno di quelli era l'ultima sera a Lisbona, con Fabrizio. Quel giorno non se lo sarebbe mai dimenticato.  
<< Ehi! >> lo salutò Fabrizio, prima di stringerlo forte a sé.  
Ermal ricambiò il saluto, il viso contro la sua spalla e le dita che piano piano scivolavano dalle scapole verso la schiena. Dannazione, quanto gli erano mancati gli abbracci di Fabrizio.  
<< Ciao. >> disse, guardandolo ora negli occhi. << Dove mi porti, oggi? >>  
<< Oggi facciamo un salto nel passato. Ti fidi di me? >> chiese Fabrizio ed Ermal indugiò un attimo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, poi annuì.  
Così, Fabrizio gli fece strada verso la sua auto e si diressero verso un luogo che Ermal pensava non avrebbe visto mai più. Lasciò che le dita premessero sul finestrino, disegnando cerchi e ricreando a memoria quel vecchio spartito musicale che gli era rimasto di Fabrizio, mentre quel luogo si disegnava all’esterno come uno di quei libri per bambini da cui escono le figure di cartoncino. Lo guardò a lungo, prima che Fabrizio si fermasse e gli dicesse di scendere.  
<< Non venivo qui da… da una vita. >> esordì Ermal.  
<< Davvero? Io ci torno ogni tanto, sai, ho bisogno di pensare. Quindi direi spesso. >> fece Fabrizio, porgendogli un panino che aveva preparato la mattina prima di uscire di casa. << Ehi, ma quella è mia? >> chiese, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della maglietta di Ermal.  
Ermal scosse la testa, mordendo un pezzo del panino.  
<< No. >> rispose, poi allungò il passo e Fabrizio sorrise.  
Si sedettero sulle altalene, fissando la loro vecchia scuola dall’altro lato della strada. Fabrizio controllò che avessero ancora almeno tre quarti d’ora per stare insieme, poi riprese a rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni solo verso Ermal.  
<< Ti ricordavi di questo posto? >>  
Ermal si dondolò un altro po’ sull’altalena, poi annuì, gli occhi fissi su quella costruzione sgangherata, l’intonaco che cadeva a pezzi - un po’ come la sua vita, forse - ed il tetto logorato dal tempo come i jeans strappati di Fabrizio.  
<< Sì, anche se mi sembrava fosse un po’ più verde e noi un po’ più giovani. >>  
<< Mi stai dando del vecchio? >> chiese Fabrizio, fingendosi offeso.  
Ermal ridacchiò.  
<< No, no, sono io quello vecchio. Nascondo i capelli bianchi fra i ricci e nelle rughe il peso del mondo. >> replicò Ermal e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di notare la malinconia nei suoi occhi. Quella malinconia che Ermal si portava appresso come fosse un profumo o una voglia strana. Ma chi potrebbe mai avere voglia di malinconia?  
Ermal prese dallo zaino cartina e fumo, poi cominciò a costruirsi una sigaretta, le dita da pianista lunghe e sottili come le corde di una chitarra. Prese una boccata di fumo ed a Fabrizio sembrò che quello, solo quello, riuscisse a rilassarlo, almeno per un attimo.  
<< Ehi, me la passi? >> chiese Fabrizio, riferendosi alla sigaretta che aveva fra le dita. Per un attimo gli parve di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, alla sua prima cotta, come se fosse un ragazzino. Be', in effetti, Fabrizio era stato la sua prima cotta. Il primo amore che non aveva mai dimenticato.  
Ermal dapprima tentennò, poi annuì.  
In quel silenzio, circondato da quella pace, in una bolla che racchiudeva se stesso e Fabrizio, Ermal si sentì meglio. C'erano dei posti da cui voleva disperatamente fuggire ed altri verso cui aveva bisogno di scappare. C'erano posti in cui il tempo sembrava non finire mai ed altri in cui la luce faceva troppo rumore. L'unico posto in cui si sentiva bene era quel giardino, quell'altalena su cui poteva sedersi e ricordarsi i pomeriggi passati lì con Fabrizio, di fronte alla loro vecchia scuola, a parlare di musica ed a prendere in giro i professori.  
<< Sai Fabrì, il fumo uccide. >> disse Ermal, strappandogli la sigaretta dalle mani come un bambino dispettoso.  
<< Sì, ma nessuno mai ti dirà che è peggio amare, caro mio. >> replicò Fabrizio.  
Ermal rise.  
<< Touché! >>  
Fabrizio guardò l’orario sul telefono e strabuzzò gli occhi.  
<< Ermal, dobbiamo andare, la mia pausa è quasi finita. >>  
Tornarono in macchina diretti verso l’albergo e fu a quel punto che Ermal ne approfittò per chiedere a Fabrizio cosa fosse successo la sera prima fra loro due, complice la fastidiosa voce di Marco che gli ballava per la testa.  
<< Fabri, senti, cos’è successo ieri sera? Io mi ricordo di aver bevuto un po’ più del solito e stamattina mi sono risvegliato solo in biancheria intima e… sai… non vorrei… Perché diavolo stai ridendo? >> chiese Ermal, risentito.  
<< No, scusa, vai… vai avanti… >> rispose Fabrizio, fra una risata e l’altra.  
<< Rispondimi. >>  
<< Sei arrossito. >> disse solo, lanciandogli un’occhiata. << Sei carino quando lo fai. >>  
A quelle parole, il cuore di Ermal mancò un battito e si chiese perché diamine una persona che non dovrebbe piacerti appaia sempre come un angelo sceso in terra, quando in realtà non è solo che il demonio sotto mentite spoglie.  
<< Non cambiare argomento. Cos’è successo ieri sera? >> chiese di nuovo Ermal, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
Fabrizio sospirò.  
<< Dunque, abbiamo alzato un po’ il gomito e dato che tu sei goffo come pochi, ti sei bagnato la maglia ed i pantaloni di birra. Ho cercato di prestarti i miei vestiti, ma tu hai insistito tanto per dormire solo con i boxer per via del caldo, così ho lasciato perdere. A proposito, nel bagagliaio ci sono i vestiti asciutti. E poi, dato che tu non reggi l’alcol, non potevo lasciarti andare via da solo, quindi abbiamo dormito nel mio letto. >> raccontò Fabrizio. Ermal strabuzzò gli occhi. << Cosa c’è? Abbiamo già dormito nello stesso letto da ragazzini, è una cosa normale per noi. >>  
Ermal avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma ormai erano arrivati, così scese dall’auto in silenzio. Fabrizio gli diede un bacio sulla guancia ed Ermal si ritrovò ad accorgersi che aveva chiuso gli occhi, quando l’aveva fatto.  
<< Ti auguro una buona giornata. >> disse.  
<< Ci vediamo domani? >> chiese Fabrizio, sorridendogli, mentre camminava all’indietro sul tappeto che l’avrebbe condotto all’entrata dell’albergo.  
Ermal annuì.  
<< Ci vediamo domani. >>

Una volta tornato a casa, la sera tardi, Ermal si mise alla ricerca di alcune canzoni che aveva scritto qualche tempo prima, quando l’assenza di Fabrizio si era fatta troppo pesante e gravava sul suo petto come un macigno. Frugò come un matto nei cassetti, nel silenzio di un appartamento vuoto. Ritrovò dei vecchi spartiti, testi di canzoni, melodie inventate sul ciglio di una bottiglia di vino mezza vuota. Erano echi di carta che tornavano.  
Strimpellò un po’ la chitarra e si decise a riprendere in mano quel vecchio album che aveva scritto da adolescente. Avrebbe trovato il tempo per rifinirlo durante le notti vuote in cui non riusciva a dormire, ispirato dal ritorno di Fabrizio. Ermal ci metteva cura nelle canzoni. C’era tutto un mondo di cose non dette e di significati profondi dietro al mero significato delle parole al di là delle canzoni, qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scoprire senza conoscerlo. Era anche vero, però, che la musica è come un vaso rotto: ogni frammento può essere recuperato da qualcuno e tutti possono ricomporre il vaso a seconda delle loro esperienze, sentimenti, punti di vista. Avrebbe prodotto una demo che avrebbe in seguito spedito alle case discografiche. Il suo sogno era di fare l’interprete, ma la musica… la musica era tutta un’altra storia. La musica era il suo paracadute, l’amore di tutta una vita, il suo rifugio.  
Lo sguardo si posò su di una vecchia foto nascosta fra le pieghe di un suo vecchio foulard nel cassetto degli spartiti. La prese fra le mani e si perse ad accarezzare il suo profilo e quello di Fabrizio, due ragazzini che si facevano i dispetti, i nasi arricciati e gli occhi semichiusi, come quelli dei veri sognatori. Era passato tanto tempo, da quando sua madre gliel’aveva scattata. Il tempo, il tempo era solamente una bugia che Ermal amava ingannare con la nostalgia. O forse, forse era il tempo che amava ingannare lui, perché era stato in grado di riportargli Fabrizio direttamente dal passato per testare, per dimostrargli che, in sei anni, non aveva mai avuto una relazione seria, perché aveva sempre cercato lui ad ogni appuntamento.  
Si chiese, prima di andare a dormire, se Fabrizio, di tanto in tanto, avesse pensato ancora a lui, seduto su quell’altalena. 

***

Ermal aveva le lunghe gambe poggiate contro il muro, mentre se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, il telefono fra l’orecchio e la spalla sinistra per parlare con Fabrizio ed una pallina da tennis fra le mani che rimbalzava dalla parete ai suoi palmi. Marco, nel frattempo, lo guardava di sottecchi ed ogni volta, Ermal gli rifilava una linguaccia come solo i bambini dispettosi sanno fare. Sapeva che voleva proteggerlo, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che era un adulto ora e sapeva cavarsela bene anche da solo.  
<< Allora, cosa vogliamo fare stasera? >> chiese Fabrizio dall’altra parte.  
Ermal si mordicchiò il labbro, mentre la pallina andava e veniva, il rumore del rimbalzo in un orecchio ed il respiro di Fabrizio nell’altro. Si stavano sentendo praticamente tutti i giorni, non riuscendo a vedersi perché entrambi lavoravano, soprattutto Fabrizio in verità. A volte avrebbe voluto fargli una sorpresa al lavoro, portarlo a pranzo da qualche parte durante la pausa, ma gli era sempre sembrato di correre troppo, così aveva lasciato perdere. Dopotutto, anche se erano stati amici una volta, ora si stavano conoscendo di nuovo, come se fossero due estranei e voleva andarci cauto. Il problema era che, durante la notte, riprendendo in mano quelle vecchie canzoni che aveva scritto dedicandole a lui (non tutte, ma la maggior parte sì), frammenti di vecchi sentimenti tornavano alla luce e gli sembravano di starsi innamorando di nuovo di lui.  
<< Non lo so. Non sei stanco? >> rispose Ermal.  
<< Sì, ma mi sono stufato di rimanere a casa come un vecchietto. Usciamo un po’. >>  
<< Be’, potremmo andare… >>  
<< Al luna park! >> esclamò Marco, attraversando di nuovo il corridoio fuori dalla camera di Ermal.  
<< No, stasera no. >> fece Ermal. << Oh, no! >>  
<< Che succede? >>  
<< Mi ero dimenticato, ma stasera ho un piccolo concerto in un bar qui vicino. >>  
<< Avevi detto che non facevi sentire a nessuno le tue canzoni. >>  
<< Certo, alcune di loro no, mentre altre sì. Quelle più intime le tengo solo per me. >> rispose Ermal e Fabrizio scosse la testa, divertito.  
Quelle che parlano di te, avrebbe dovuto rispondere Ermal, ma non lo fece, perché Fabrizio non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.  
<< D’accordo, allora ci vediamo un altro giorno, dai. >>  
<< No! >> esclamò Ermal, mettendosi a sedere, mentre la pallina rimbalzava fuori dalla stanza e Marco la scansava prontamente. << Scusa, volevo dire che… insomma… se vuoi puoi venire. >> buttò fuori e si sentì così maledettamente insicuro e timido come da adolescente e questo lo faceva arrabbiare, perché aveva cercato in tutti i modi di contrastare questo suo lato, ma a quanto pare avrebbe dovuto conviverci per tutta la vita.  
Fabrizio rimase in silenzio per un attimo, provocando il battito accelerato del cuore di Ermal che aspettava una risposta. Pregò che Fabrizio accettasse, che volesse vederlo ancora, anche se la prospettiva di essere osservato da lui mentre cantava non lo faceva gioire molto, ma avrebbe affrontato di tutto pur di vederlo.  
<< Sì. Ti vengo a prendere io dai, così andiamo insieme. >> rispose ed Ermal sorrise.  
<< Non vedo l’ora. >>

Aveva l’ansia.  
Gli tremavano le mani da quando Fabrizio gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia quando era entrato in macchina, gli erano tremate mentre aveva preso la chitarra fra le mani e gli tremavano ora, prima di salire sul palco. Buttò fuori l’aria, poi prese un bel respiro per tre volte, ma niente, la tensione non passava.  
<< Ehi. >> lo salutò Fabrizio, con una birra in mano, dietro le quinte.  
<< Ehi. >> fece Ermal, la gola secca e le dita che si muovevano, frenetiche, toccando gli anelli.  
<< Sei nervoso, eh? >> chiese Fabrizio, capendo perfettamente il suo stato d’animo.  
<< No, cosa te lo fa pensare? >> scherzò Ermal e Fabrizio gli sorrise.  
<< Vuoi un po’ di birra? >>  
<< No, grazie, ho lo stomaco attorcigliato. >>  
<< Capisco. >> fece Fabrizio, prima di berne un sorso ed Ermal si ritrovò ad osservargli le labbra bagnate con un po’ troppa attenzione. Stava diventando ridicolo. Così, distolse lo sguardo, posandolo ora sulle corde della chitarra, fingendo di metterle a posto. << Io prima di suonare bevo della birra per sciogliermi un po’, ma capisco che non sia così per tutti. Devi scioglierti però, ricciolé. >>  
<< Vorrei che fosse facile come per te, ma non ci riesco. >> disse Ermal, accorgendosi dopo, dall’espressione che aveva fatto Fabrizio, che forse il tono di voce da lui usato era stato un po’ troppo brusco.  
Fabrizio posò la birra sul tavolino lì di fianco, poi tolse delicatamente la chitarra dalle mani di Ermal. Lo guardò negli occhi, poi gli prese le mani fra le proprie e gliele strinse, cercando di far cessare il tremore in cui vertevano, senza interrompere mai il contatto visivo. Il cuore di Ermal prese a martellargli nel petto, come se il tremore si fosse spostato dagli arti agli organi.  
<< Guardami e dimmi cosa ti spaventa. >>  
Ermal sospirò.  
<< Non voglio sbagliare. Non mi ricordo i testi delle mie stesse canzoni, non so cosa dire alle persone, ho paura di tutti quegli occhi così profondi da caderci dentro… >>  
<< D’accordo, allora ho io una soluzione. >> disse Fabrizio. << Guarda me. >>  
Ermal deglutì a vuoto.  
<< Cosa? >>  
<< Sì, guarda me e vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Quando si hanno gli attacchi di panico si cerca di focalizzarsi su qualcosa di concreto, qualcosa che faccia sentire meglio e magari potresti rilassarti se pensassi che stai cantando solo per me. >>  
Ermal gli rivolse quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un sorriso, ma probabilmente si dimostrò più una smorfia di dolore che altro. Praticamente avrebbe dovuto combattere una paura focalizzandosi su di una paura più grande. Certo, cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto, in fondo?  
Un attimo dopo, Fabrizio gli lasciò un minuto da solo prima di salire su quel palco. Prese l’ennesimo respiro, poi corse fuori quando lo presentarono. Salutò tutti, mentre gli occhi saettavano da una parte all’altra della sala per intercettare i suoi amici. Fabrizio se ne stava tranquillamente appoggiato con la schiena al bancone del bar, la seconda birra fra le mani e lo guardava con fiducia. Le luci calarono e lui capì che era arrivato il momento di cominciare a suonare.  
All’inizio, cantare fu difficile. La voce gli uscì piano, controllata e ci volle un po’ prima che riuscisse a sciogliersi. Fece come gli aveva detto Fabrizio e lo fissò, ma quello non lo aiutò affatto. Il punto era che avrebbe dovuto risolvere quella situazione in qualche modo, quindi trovò una soluzione: chiuse gli occhi. Chiuse gli occhi e sul buio delle palpebre chiuse, mentre le dita scivolavano da una corda all’altra, lui riviveva i ricordi che l’avevano portato a scrivere determinate canzoni, avvertendo di nuovo ogni sensazione.  
<< Il tempo è un inganno, per me che sono solo un uomo, ma se fossi stato Dio, non ti avrei avuto mai. >> cantò.  
Ermal non poteva vederlo, ma in quel momento, nella sala era successo qualcosa. Marco si ricordava il testo di quella canzone ed era al femminile, diceva Non ti avrei avuta mai, mentre ora Ermal l’aveva cambiato. Si voltò e vide che Fabrizio aveva gli occhi puntati su Ermal, la birra stretta fra le dita e seppe che aveva capito.  
Nel frattempo, Ermal scendeva dal palco, gli occhi finalmente aperti, mentre pensava al fatto che il tempo fosse un inganno o una bugia, soprattutto quando ci blocca in un determinato momento del passato che non riusciamo a superare. Si chiese quale fosse la soluzione a quello, come avrebbe potuto fare per sbloccarsi e pensare finalmente al futuro. Poi, Fabrizio gli andò incontro e lo abbracciò. Ermal deglutì, chiudendo in seguito gli occhi, i polpastrelli sulle scapole dell’altro, pensando che forse era stato lui stesso a salvarlo, a tirarlo fuori dal loop temporale in cui era intrappolato. Una speranza, ecco cos’era Fabrizio per lui.  
Fabrizio si staccò da lui accarezzandogli i capelli, un sorriso stanco sul volto.  
<< Sei stato bravissimo, anche senza seguire i miei consigli. >>  
<< Ci ho provato, ma ero troppo imbarazzato. >><< Non c’è problema, ti capisco. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Andiamo a mangiare una pizza? >>  
<< Sì, decisamente. Muoio di fame. >>  
Marco arrivò in quel momento seguito a ruota da Andrea e Roberto, un altro loro amico.  
<< Sei stato grande, Ermal. >> disse Marco, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
<< Grazie. >>  
<< Andate a mangiare una pizza, allora? >> chiese Andrea e Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Tranquilli, ve lo riporto a casa per le due di notte al massimo. >>  
Andrea rise, mentre Marco lo guardò scuro in volto. Temeva che Fabrizio potesse far notare quell’errore ad Ermal, che rientrasse prepotentemente nella sua vita più di quanto non avesse già fatto e gli spezzasse il cuore di nuovo. Non voleva raccoglierne di nuovo i pezzi, perché la prima volta era stato devastante, figuriamoci ora.  
<< Fabrizio, non è che ti potrei parlare un secondo? >> chiese Marco, ma Ermal scosse la testa, face segno di tagliare corto.  
<< No dai, ci parlerai un’altra volta, io ho una fame da lupi! >> esclamò Ermal, che temeva cosa potesse voler dire Marco a Fabrizio.  
<< Già, certo, perché a frequentare i lupi ti viene anche fame… >> borbottò Marco, ma l’unico che sembrò averlo sentito fu Fabrizio.  
<< Dai Fabrì, andiamo. Buonanotte, ragazzi. >>  
Poi Ermal prese Fabrizio per mano e lo trascinò fuori dal locale. 

Fabrizio era sempre stato una persona timida, di base. I testi che aveva scritto, inizialmente erano nati come pensieri sparsi su carta, rabbia, emozioni, sentimenti, che non riusciva ad esternare, così li aveva scritti. Molti di loro li aveva dedicati ad Ermal. Aveva scritto per lui già ai tempi del liceo, continuando in seguito quando ormai non si vedevano più già da tempo. Il loro rapporto era andato via via rompendosi in modo graduale, ma nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che non l’avrebbe più sentito, gli si era spaccato il cuore a metà. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, prima che Ermal andasse via, che sparisse definitivamente dalla sua vita. Prima di strappare tutti i ricordi che avevano condiviso. Invece, gli erano rimasti solo dei vecchi messaggi sul telefono, le parole che avrebbe voluto gettargli addosso bloccate in gola e le esperienze passate nella testa, mai pronunciate ad alta voce, mai raccontate a quello che era il suo migliore amico. Era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto, ma quando si erano incontrati di nuovo, era come se qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse riacceso. A quel punto, ogni parola che avrebbe voluto scagliargli addosso gli si era attorcigliata attorno al collo e si era sentito soffocare. Due navi parallele come le loro si erano finalmente incontrare a metà strada, facendo combaciare le proprie scie e lui aveva messo da parte tutto il rancore, perdendosi nel suo sorriso. Quella sera, ne aveva avuto la conferma: il legame con Ermal non si era mai spezzato. Era rimasto lì, sempre, da qualche parte dentro di lui, che gli aveva dato speranza ogniqualvolta gli sembrasse che vivere volesse solo dire morire lentamente.  
Ora se ne stavano seduti sul loro solito muretto nel giardino davanti al loro vecchio liceo. Ermal aveva un bel sorriso sul volto finalmente rilassato e Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse felice per lui, oltre al fatto che gli era mancato.   
Aveva bisogno di un indizio, una traccia, una parola, qualsiasi segnale per capire se Ermal provasse ancora qualcosa per lui o perlomeno, se l’avesse mai provata per davvero. Così, decise di gettare un amo e poi avrebbe capito come comportarsi a seconda di quale fosse stata la risposta di Ermal.  
<< Ermal, quelle canzoni... erano bellissime. Dovresti incidere un disco. >>Ermal premette le dita contro la pietra, voltandosi verso sinistra per sorridergli.<< Grazie. Be', in realtà sto riarrangiando dei vecchi pezzi per un possibile album da mandare a qualche casa discografica. >><< Ma è meraviglioso! >> esclamò Fabrizio, poi gli scompigliò i capelli. << Sono fiero di te, piccolé. >>Ermal arrossì lievemente sulle gote, ma per fortuna Fabrizio non poteva vederlo, perché il giardinetto era poco illuminato.  
<< Sei stato tu a darmi coraggio. >> disse Ermal. Fabrizio deglutì, guardandolo negli occhi, ripensando a quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Marco al bar. Non era stata una coincidenza quella, Fabrizio non ci credeva. Doveva esserne sicuro, però, sicuro di non sbagliarsi, perché non voleva compiere nessun passo falso con Ermal.<< Potresti cantarmi di nuovo il ritornello dell'ultima canzone? >> << Così, a cappella? >><< Sì, io ti faccio la base. >>Così, Ermal si schiarì la gola e poi prese a cantare. Fabrizio, invece, teneva il ritmo colpendo le cosce con le mani.<< Ma se fossi stato Dio, non ti avrei avuta mai. >> cantò Ermal e stavolta non sbagliò. Fabrizio si fermò bruscamente, mentre il suo cuore gli faceva una capriola nel petto. Aveva davvero cambiato il testo della canzone per lui. Insomma, ripetere più volte un errore doveva pur significare qualcosa o no? << Ermal… >><< Fabrì, stai bene? >> chiese Ermal, preoccupato, sfiorandogli il dorso della mano con le dita e Fabrizio rabbrividì a quel contatto.Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, davvero. Avrebbe voluto evitare di tirarsi di nuovo indietro, ma poi si ricordò di quello che aveva detto Marco e del suo sguardo. Ermal lo stava fissando con un paio di occhi così innocenti, da sembrargli quelli di un agnellino e capì. Capì che lui era davvero il lupo della favola di Ermal. << Io non gli piaccio, vero? >> << A chi? >><< A Marco. >> rispose Fabrizio. << Non gli sono mai piaciuto. >>Ermal ridacchiò.<< No, è solo che lui è sempre stato preoccupato per me. Sai, giravano voci a scuola su di te... Il cattivo ragazzo che si drogava, che si faceva tutte le migliori, il peggiore di tutti insomma. Non ti hai mai conosciuto come ti conosco io. >><< Vorresti saperlo? >> chiese Fabrizio. << Cosa? >><< Se mi drogavo sul serio. >>Ermal scosse la testa.<< No. >> rispose Ermal. << Non mi interessa. >>  
<< Davvero non vuoi saperlo? >><< No, perché ora sei comunque pulito e serve molto coraggio per superare una cosa del genere. A me vai bene così. >> disse Ermal.  
Fabrizio lo guardò con un paio d’occhi lucidi, in cui i capillari rossi risalivano fino alle iridi scure. Gli si era formato un groppo in gola a quelle parole. Ermal non lo vedeva da sei anni, eppure era sicuro che lui non si drogasse e che fosse essenzialmente una brava persona. Per quanto ne sapeva, lui sarebbe potuto essere chiunque, invece Ermal aveva visto sempre il suo migliore amico nei suoi occhi.  
<< Come fai a saperlo? >> chiese, con voce appena udibile.  
Ermal gli rivolse un sorriso dolce, uno di quelli che riservava spesso a sua madre, una volta, quando lei portava loro qualcosa da mangiare per merenda mentre studiavano in camera di Ermal con la porta aperta. Chissà se lei già sapeva, ai tempi…  
<< Perché sei sempre tu. >> rispose semplicemente, accarezzandogli poi uno zigomo bagnato. << Fabri, ma stai piangendo? >> chiese Ermal, preoccupato.  
A quel punto, Fabrizio scese con un salto dal muretto, tirando sul naso. Scosse la testa, mentre Ermal si alzava a sua volta, cercando di guardarlo bene in viso. Non riusciva a capire perché avesse reagito in quel modo. << Andiamo, ho promesso di riportarti a casa per le due e non voglio fare tardi. >> disse Fabrizio, sorpassando Ermal, che era ancora confuso.  
Il punto è che, per quanto possano piacerti gli agnelli, se sei un lupo lo rimarrai per sempre ed i lupi non meritano un lieto fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Ovviamente il capitolo non sarebbe mai potuto finire con una gioia ahah. Dunque, il punto è che Fabrizio ha paura, teme di ferire Ermal o di compiere lo stesso errore che ha compiuto in passato o di non meritarlo, quindi alla fine si ferma e non fa niente, anche se ha avuto la prova che probabilmente Ermal prova ancora qualcosa per lui. Personalmente mi è piaciuta molto la scena in cui Fabrizio capisce tutto dalla canzone e poi Marco lo guarda. Marco, che in questa storia ha un ruolo molto importante, soprattutto perché è il migliore amico di Ermal da una vita e vorrebbe solo vederlo felice e Fabrizio l'ha fatto soffrire molto in passato. Ermal, invece, è un ragazzo insicuro e timido, con le idee più o meno chiare, ma che sta ancora faticando a costruirsi una personalità ben precisa, più che altro forte, perché è difficile. 
> 
> Probabilmente ve ne sarete già accorti, ma data l'età dei personaggi, ci saranno molti riferimenti alle canzoni de La Fame di Camilla, a partire dalla canzone che canta Ermal in questo capitolo (Un uomo).
> 
> Inoltre, all'inizio di ogni capitolo ci saranno queste due persone che parlano per farvi capire quali voci girassero sul conto dei MetaMoro al liceo (e che alla fine girano ancora adesso, in un certo senso). Chi saranno questi due? (piccolo spoiler: li conosciamo)
> 
> Ah, per quanto riguarda la storia della droga alla fine: sappiamo tutti del passato di Fabrizio, che qui è solo accennato. Qui non si capisce bene se lui si drogasse o meno, prima di conoscere Ermal, proprio per via delle voci e perché lui ed Ermal non hanno mai parlato di quel periodo della sua vita. Alla fine, Ermal decide di fidarsi di lui e non gli importa del suo passato, dato che gli vuole bene, sa chi è e che soprattutto ora è sicuramente pulito. 
> 
> P.s.: Ci siete rimasti male per la storia dei boxer? Ve lo aspettavate? Ahah 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, commentano, inseriscono la storia fra le preferite, alle autrici di fanfiction che mi ispirano sempre ed a questi due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non avrebbero un senso.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


	3. Un'altra vita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone che dà il titolo al capitolo è ovviamente "Un'altra vita", però consiglio di ascoltare "Occhi profondi" durante la lettura :)  
> Qui trovate i link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWp6oXl40aM, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xqx3afXTjM.

<< Te lo giuro! Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia che ha fatto Fabrizio, quando Ermal ha sbagliato! A quanto pare era sconvolto. >>  
<< Dannazione, avrei voluto esserci! Cosa ti avevo detto? Come minimo si sono baciati, ecco perché non si sentono da un po’. E ti dico un’altra cosa: scommetto che si sono baciati anche a Lisbona! >>  
<< Questo è tutto da vedere. Ermal non si sbottona neanche se lo paghi. >>  
<< Ah, se gli chiedesse Fabrizio di sbottonarsi, allora vedresti… >>  
<< Non farmelo neanche immaginare! >>

Erano due giorni che non sentiva Fabrizio e dire che questa cosa lo turbasse sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Avevano cominciato a risentirsi da poco tempo, certo, però avevano un passato alle spalle e quello non si poteva cancellare. Tutto quello che stava succedendo aveva la capacità di sconvolgerlo totalmente, di far crollare ogni sua barriera e ciò non era un bene. Ermal era cresciuto alzando dei muri che servivano a difenderlo e l’unico che era riuscito a superarli era stato Fabrizio. Ora, la storia ripeteva se stessa e stavolta era come se volesse che Fabrizio li superasse una volta per tutte, mentre lui si era tirato indietro ed Ermal voleva solo conoscerne il motivo.   
Quella mattina era in ritardo per il lavoro, così aveva preso in prestito l’auto di Marco invece di prendere la metro, all’insaputa dell’amico. Ermal stava ancora pensando a quel muro che li divideva (loro due, che insieme avrebbero potuto mettere su un palazzo intero invece), mentre guidava ascoltando il suo amato CD dei Radiohead. Roma era davvero un casino quel giorno: il traffico era terribile, si sentiva il rumore dei clacson rimbalzare fra i finestrini aperti delle macchine per via del caldo ed i pensieri diventavano sempre più opprimenti ad ogni semaforo rosso che lo ostacolava. Non vedeva l’ora di andare in Puglia e godersi un po’ il mare, la sabbia fra le dita e la pace sulla spiaggia. Finalmente sarebbe tornato nell’unico posto in cui si sentiva veramente a casa.   
In quel momento, successe qualcosa di strano. La macchina cominciò ad arrancare ed Ermal si accorse che probabilmente aveva bucato una gomma, Dopo aver imprecato per almeno due o tre volte, si fermò a lato della strada per controllare la situazione. Sbuffò, una mano sul volto e gli occhi stanchi, mentre prendeva coscienza del fatto che avesse effettivamente bucato una gomma. Ci mancava solo quella.   
Si guardò intorno cercando di capire esattamente dove fosse e si rese conto che quello era il quartiere dove lavorava Fabrizio. Si convinse di aver sbagliato strada per puro caso e non per altri motivi. A quel punto, per cercare di non farsi scoprire da Marco, avrebbe solo potuto andare in qualche officina, ma non sapeva dove dirigersi, così si ricordò che Fabrizio aveva lavorato con il padre in una di esse e sapeva sicuramente come aggiustare una gomma. Prese fra le mani il telefono scorrendo velocemente in rubrica sino al numero di Fabrizio. Deglutì, pensando che sarebbe stato forse una mossa egoistica chiamarlo solo perché aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, ma forse sarebbe stato peggio dirgli che l’aveva fatto perché gli mancava da morire.  
Alla fine decise di chiamarlo lo stesso. Fabrizio rispose al quinto squillo con voce ansimante.   
<< Pronto? >>   
<< Fabrì, ma che stai facendo? >> chiese Ermal, corrucciando la fronte.   
<< Sto lavorando, Ermal. Sto andando su e giù per le scale con delle valigie in mano. Che succede? Stai bene? >>  
<< Sì, io… no, niente, lascia perdere. >>  
<< Ermal, ho preso il telefono con i denti pur di risponderti. Che è successo? >>  
Ermal sorrise, guardando verso il basso, sentendosi come uno sciocco ragazzino innamorato e si chiese se non lo fosse veramente.  
<< Mi si è bucata una gomma. Il punto è che la macchina è di Marco e se viene a sapere che cosa ho fatto, mi posso scordare le vacanze in Puglia. Potresti aiutarmi? Sono qui vicino. >>  
<< Be’… per tua fortuna ho la pausa pranzo fra dieci minuti. Adesso arrivo. >>  
<< D’accordo, ti mando la posizione per messaggio. >> rispose Ermal. << Fabri… grazie. >>  
<< Non mi devi ringraziare, non ho ancora fatto niente. >> disse Fabrizio e con queste parole, riattaccò. 

Fabrizio arrivò da lui un quarto d’ora dopo. Ermal si era già preparato a salutarlo con un abbraccio, ma Fabrizio gli aveva a stento fatto un cenno. Quel gesto non avrebbe dovuto deluderlo, eppure lo fece. Lo guardò in silenzio mentre armeggiava con la ruota, portandosi le maniche della maglietta fino alle spalle e sporcandosi le dita di grasso, coprendo parzialmente i tatuaggi che aveva sul dorso della mano destra. Si soffermò sulle sue labbra che gli spiegavano cosa avrebbe fatto, ma senza ascoltarlo. Fissò i suoi occhi e non vi scorse il solito luccichio dei giorni passati e si domandò cosa diavolo fosse successo quella sera fra loro due per far nascere quel clima così arido e freddo allo stesso tempo.   
<< Ermal, mi stai ascoltando? >>   
Ermal si ridestò da quello stato di riflessione in cui era appena caduto ed annuì. In breve, avrebbero dovuto far trasportare l’auto all’officina del padre di Fabrizio e questo gli avrebbe fatto perdere un’intera giornata di lavoro. A quel punto, Fabrizio aveva detto che il suo turno era in realtà finito, quindi ci avrebbe pensato lui, così Ermal avrebbe potuto recuperarla tranquillamente la sera. Ermal lo ringraziò più e più volte, poi corse via per prendere la metro.  
Una volta che si fu fatta sera, Ermal andò all’officina. Il padre di Fabrizio non c’era, ma Fabrizio gli sembrava un po’ nervoso e dedusse che doveva avervi litigato.   
<< Ehi. >> esordì Ermal con un sorriso ed il volto teso di Fabrizio sembrò quasi rilassarsi a quella vista.   
<< Ehi. È tutto a posto. Marco non si accorgerà di niente. >>  
<< Davvero? Ti ringrazio veramente di cuore, Fabrì. Quanto ti devo? >>  
<< Ma niente. >> rispose Fabrizio, pulendosi le mani con un panno.  
<< No, insisto, ti ho disturbato fin troppo. Dimmi come posso ripagarti. >>Fabrizio ci pensò un po’ su, poi gli rivolse un sorriso furbo.  
<< Dunque, dei miei amici, alcuni te li ricorderai perché andavano al liceo con me, mi hanno chiesto di andare al luna park insieme, ma non ho nessuna voglia. Ti andrebbe di venirci con noi? Magari così mi divertirò un po’ di più. >>  
Ermal incrociò le braccia.   
<< Vuoi solo prendermi in giro, perché urlo sulle montagne russe. >>  
<< Ermal, tu gridi come una ragazzina. >>   
<< Ma non è vero! >> esclamò Ermal, punto nel vivo. Fabrizio rise, nascondendosi il volto dietro ad una mano ed Ermal pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più tenero al mondo.   
<< Puoi portarci anche i tuoi amici, se vuoi. Marco non voleva mica andarci, qualche giorno fa? >>   
<< Sì, è vero. Va bene, è andata. >> fece Ermal.   
<< Ti vengo a prendere domani sera, allora. >>

***

Marco guardò Ermal con la coda nell’occhio che stava cercando di scegliere quale maglietta indossare: Joy Division o Rolling Stones? Roteò gli occhi divertito, ricordandosi di quando erano andati a quella festa a Lisbona dedicata esclusivamente alla classe dell’ultimo anno (all’insaputa dei professori, ovviamente), ossia quella di Fabrizio, imbucandosi ed Ermal era ricomparso ad un certo punto con un segno rosso sul collo. Si era sempre chiesto se lui e Fabrizio fossero stati qualcosa, ai tempi. Magari non fidanzati, ma una specie di coppia, una di quelle senza etichette, senza che lui lo sapesse. Forse anche quello gli era pesato, all’epoca: dover dividere il suo migliore amico con qualcuno che non conosceva veramente, che avrebbe potuto fargli del male e che forse Ermal preferiva a lui. Lo stava davvero proteggendo da tutti quegli anni o aveva solo finito per affossarlo ancora di più?   
Scosse la testa, alzandosi dal divano.   
<< Ermal, dai, metti quella dei Rolling Stones e basta. Fabrizio sarà già arrivato. >>  
<< No, è in ritardo. Mi ha scritto un messaggio. >> replicò Ermal, ancora concentrato sulle due magliette appese alle grucce sul letto.  
<< Perché? >>   
<< Perché è una fighetta che deve arrivare tutta profumata. >> rispose Ermal, scherzando e gli venne da ridere.   
<< Ermal, mi presti una delle tue camicie a fiori? >> chiese Andrea e Marco alzò le sopracciglia. << Che c’è? >>  
<< Ma vuoi davvero farti lasciare da Chiara? Le camicie a fiori di Ermal fanno pena. >>  
<< Vada per la maglietta dei Rolling Stones! >> esclamò Ermal, prima di indossarla. << E comunque ti ho sentito, non sei simpatico, Macco. >>  
Marco sbuffò.  
<< Non ho lavato le mie magliette migliori, dovete prestarmi qualcosa. >> disse Andrea.  
<< Guarda nel mio armadio. >> fece Marco.   
<< Grazie, grazie, grazie! >> ripeté Andrea, dandogli dei baci sulle guance, quasi stritolandolo a sé nel tentativo di abbracciarlo.   
<< Figurati. >>  
<< Fabrizio è arrivato. >> disse Ermal, gli occhi sul cellulare.   
<< Quindi stasera rivedremo anche Roberto e Claudio. Mi sono sempre stati simpatici. >> replicò Marco.  
<< Già. Vigentini, muoviti! >>

Andrea ed Marco passarono a prendere le ragazze con l’auto di quest’ultimo, che sembrava non essersi accorto che era stata appena rimessa in sesto, mentre Ermal stava con Fabrizio ed i suoi amici nell’altra macchina. Una volta arrivati, si salutarono tutti. Fabrizio lasciò un bacio sul collo ad Ermal, che gli impresse un segno rossastro sulla pelle ed Anna lanciò un’occhiata a Marco.   
<< Cosa volete fare? >> chiese Claudio.  
<< Noi andiamo sulle montagne russe. Ci vediamo più tardi. >> rispose Fabrizio, poi prese Ermal per mano e se lo portò via, sotto lo sguardo scrutatore di Marco.  
Si allontanarono in fretta, mettendosi in seguito in fila per salire sulle montagne russe. Ad Ermal non erano mai piaciute, ma all’epoca per Fabrizio avrebbe fatto di tutto, persino quello che più lo spaventava.  
<< Mi sembri molto più allegro, stasera. Che è successo? >> chiese Ermal, mentre Fabrizio si guardava in giro.  
<< Niente. Sono contento di essere qui con te come ai vecchi tempi, tutto qui. >>   
Ermal sorrise con un angolo della bocca, lo sguardo puntato sulle lunghe ciglia di Fabrizio che disegnavano un’ombra sulle sue occhiaie illuminate dalle luci colorate delle attrazioni.   
Salirono poco dopo, sedendosi vicini. Ermal deglutì rumorosamente e Fabrizio si accorse che era spaventato. Allungò le dita per prendergli la mano e gliela strinse. Ermal ebbe solo il tempo di una fuggevole occhiata, prima che prendessero a muoversi. Avvertì il cuore tamburellargli nel petto ed il sangue confluire tutto verso le guance e non sapeva se per la vicinanza con Fabrizio o per via del terrore. Salirono fino al cielo, nero e bellissimo, in cui era salita la luna. Le stelle gli ricordarono quelle di Lisbona quella sera, la famosa sera in cui aveva perso Fabrizio. Lo guardò e scoprì che lui lo stava già osservando. Poi, caddero giù ed Ermal gridò, mentre Fabrizio rideva. Gli si rovesciò il cuore nello stomaco, ma si sentiva vivo, vivo come non lo era mai stato finché non aveva rivisto Fabrizio, tornando a respirare.  
Quando scesero, per un attimo Ermal barcollò e Fabrizio dovette tenerlo su, stringendolo a sé. Fermò prontamente un conato di vomito, mentre Fabrizio lo guardava preoccupato.  
<< Ehi, stai bene? Scusa, credevo che avresti retto. >>  
Ermal scosse la testa, il dorso della mano destra fra naso e bocca.  
<< Sto bene, sto bene. >> rispose. << Mi sono divertito, in fondo. Adesso dove vogliamo andare? >>   
<< Hai urlato come un pazzo, Ermal! >> esclamò Fabrizio, ridendo ed Ermal lo lasciò malamente, fingendosi offeso. Andò verso la Casa Stregata, con Fabrizio che lo raggiungeva frettolosamente. << Tu sai che odio quel posto. >>  
<< Certo. >>  
<< Sei uno stronzo. >> fece Fabrizio ed Ermal alzò le spalle, voltandosi per guardarlo con il sarcasmo riflesso persino nelle linee del sorriso, camminando all’indietro.   
Entrarono nella casetta e Fabrizio si sentì morire. Perse Ermal subito, perché nel buio era facile smarrirsi e cominciò a prendergli il panico. Gli tornarono alla mente i giorni in cui aveva affrontato la Maturità con Ermal al suo fianco, Ermal che si complimentava con lui per essersi ricordato delle sue ripetizioni in matematica, Ermal che lo abbracciava mentre i professori li guardavano, ma non gliene fregava niente, perché tutto ciò che contava era il suo profumo alla vaniglia che gli inebriava le pareti delle narici.   
Pensò che si pentiva di tutto. Pensò, mentre vedeva i contorni di altre persone vagargli vicino, che avrebbe voluto l’esistenza di un’altra vita per fermare lui ed Ermal ad un secondo di distanza da un errore. Gli avrebbe evitato certe salite suggerendogli pianure, l’avrebbe difeso dall’ipocrisia del mondo e da tutti quelli che avrebbero voluto fargli del male. Avrebbe voluto liberarsi del passato e smettere di sbagliare con lui. Avrebbe voluto ritornare sui propri passi, non lasciarlo mai andare. Un’altra vita per non doversi mai chiedere dove fosse finito. Un’altra vita per amarlo nuovamente.  
Una mano si strinse attorno alla sua e riconobbe Ermal nella penombra, la luce di una stella che gli bagnava una parte del volto, gli occhi scuri che lo guardavano seri e la pelle lievemente rossa del collo per via del suo bacio troppo marcato.   
<< Mi dispiace. >> disse Fabrizio, l’aria che gli veniva piano piano a mancare dai polmoni. << Mi dispiace di averti lasciato andare, sono stato un coglione, ma ho avuto paura. Ce l’ho ancora adesso, a dire il vero. >>   
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che non lo meritava, che forse Marco aveva ragione, che tutti avevano ragione su di lui, che gli avrebbe portato solo guai, che l’avrebbe solo rovinato, perché quelle erano le voci che giravano a scuola. Si era lasciato condizionare dagli altri, ma forse gli altri avevano ragione.   
<< Fabri, non fa niente. >> disse Ermal, la sua mano ancora stretta a quella di Fabrizio.   
<< Ho sopportato mio padre, oggi. >> confessò ed Ermal deglutì. << Non era vero che non dovevo lavorare. Ho lasciato il lavoro, pur di farlo. >> disse. Il cuore di Ermal gli sprofondò nello stomaco. << Non te lo sto dicendo per farti sentire in colpa o per vantarmi, lo sto facendo per dirti che stavolta sono pronto. Sono pronto a lasciare tutto per te, anche se sono un lupo e tu un agnello, anche se Marco… >>  
<< Fabrì, stai delirando. >> disse Ermal e fece per tirarlo fuori di lì, ma Fabrizio lo costrinse a rimanere fermo.  
<< Abbiamo perso sei anni, Ermal. Ti rivoglio nella mia vita, anche se solo come amico. Concedimelo, per favore. >>  
Ermal guardò le loro mani intrecciate, poi i suoi occhi, illuminati da uno spicchio di luce che entrava da una delle finestre, mentre qualcuno urlava di terrore. Pensò che una ferita deve bruciare, prima di guarire e la sua aveva bruciato per molto tempo, tanti anni prima ed alla fine era riuscita a risanarsi. Ora sembrava che la stesse riaprendo a forza, invece. Quando avrebbe imparato che smettere di soffrire era la via migliore? Allo stesso tempo, però, pensò che aveva sempre voglia di farsi male con Fabrizio. Lo guardò a lungo, mentre Fabrizio tratteneva il respiro e decise di portarlo semplicemente all’esterno.  
Uscirono fuori all’aria aperta e sentì la mano di Fabrizio rilassarsi sotto al suo tocco.   
<< Non devi ascoltare Marco. Tu non hai mai dato retta a nessuno, che diavolo ti sta succedendo adesso? >> gli chiese Ermal. << E poi tu non sei un lupo, io lo sono, non te lo ricordi? Mi avevi soprannominato così perché avevo sempre fame, anche se ero magro come un chiodo. >>  
Fabrizio serrò la mascella, la mano lontana da quella di Ermal e le insicurezze che tornavano ad urlargli nelle orecchie.   
<< Ho solo paura di sbagliare di nuovo. >><< Fabrì, se non rischi mai, non potrai mai nemmeno avere ciò che vuoi, non credi? >> disse Ermal, con un sorriso appena accennato.   
Fabrizio gli aveva insegnato a perdere. I ricordi erano sbiaditi, così come il sapore delle sue labbra, il suo odore o lo sguardo gentile nei suoi occhi. Aveva passato molto tempo a guardare vecchie foto, logorandole, piangendo, ma non era servito a riportarlo indietro. Così, avendo imparato cosa significasse perdere qualcuno, il momento in cui l'aveva visto gli era sembrato surreale, una specie di scherzo del destino, anziché una vittoria e non se l'era mai potuto godere pienamente. Ora non voleva doverlo perdere di nuovo, non sarebbe stato giusto. Aveva imprigionato la sua assenza negli occhi, anche se non erano per niente profondi, ma Fabrizio era rimasto sempre lì, in bilico e non era mai caduto. Doveva esserci un motivo, se tutto ciò era successo, giusto?  
Fabrizio annuì.  
<< Hai ragione. >>  
<< Come sempre, d’altronde. >> replicò Ermal alzando le spalle e Fabrizio gli scompigliò i capelli. Ermal trattenne il respiro, all’inizio, ma poi lasciò andare l’aria e scoppiò a ridere per la tensione.  
<< Andiamo, piccolé. Adesso saliamo sulla ruota panoramica. >>  
S’incamminarono verso quell’attrazione parlando di musica, l’argomento che li aveva sempre uniti e che li aveva fatti incontrare. Fabrizio si fermò per vincere un peluche colpendo tutte le bottiglie di plastica con una pallina da tennis. Regalò un piccolo lupo ad Ermal, che sorrise imbarazzato e gli disse con voce roca all’orecchio: Ho ritrovato il mio lupo. A quel punto, il ragazzo arrossì, ma sperò che Fabrizio non se ne fosse accorto.   
Poi, salirono sulla ruota panoramica. Erano rimasti da soli, perché si era fatto tardi. Fabrizio se ne stava seduto, mentre Ermal aveva i polpastrelli posati delicatamente sui vetri della cabina e sembrava racchiuso nel suo piccolo mondo.   
E tu lo guardi, Ermal e ti sembra un ragazzo magrolino, dai cui polsi sembrano fuoriuscire le ossa, certamente con un bel sorriso che gli illumina il volto e le fossette sulle guance, gli occhi un po' altrove di chi ce li ha aperti soltanto per sognare meglio, ma lui non è solo questo, no. Ermal quando ti parla apre il vaso di Pandora e scopri un mondo, ti spiega cosa sia un buco nero o ti racconta di cosa siano composte veramente le note o delle sue riflessioni sul tempo e tu pensi che - oh, santo cielo - sia davvero una perla rara e ti ispira e sei fortunato a sapere di poter godere della sua compagnia anche solo per un minuto, perché adesso che sai della sua esistenza, credi di non poter più vivere senza.  
<< È più bella questa città quando sale la luna. >> disse Ermal, mentre la ruota panoramica li riportava giù.  
Fabrizio lo guardò e pensò che per tutta la vita aveva rincorso il suo profilo, quello di un ragazzo pieno di ricci, il naso un po’ lungo e le iridi scure in cui ci si perdeva il mondo. Ermal era sempre stato nei suoi occhi e via da lì non c’era modo per lui di scendere, un po’ come loro non potevano saltare giù da quella ruota panoramica. Riusciva a vedere tutto in quegli occhi, il passato spezzato, un futuro ora incerto e l’amore che Ermal non era mai stato capace di cedergli.  
<< Sì, è vero. >> disse Fabrizio ed Ermal gli sorrise.   
Si ricordò il giorno in cui si erano incontrati. Lui stava cercando di suonare il pianoforte nell’aula di musica, ma non era mai stato tanto bravo come con la chitarra. Ermal l’aveva sentito per caso ed aveva deciso di aiutarlo. Si ricordava della sua voce, del modo in cui lo guardava senza parlare o di quello in cui cantava il ritornello di qualche canzone.   
Avrebbe davvero voluto che ricominciasse un’altra vita. Non avrebbe chiesto che fosse infinita, ma solo di sapere dell’esistenza di Ermal, del fatto che profumava sempre di vaniglia ed indossava la sua maglietta consumata dei Joy Division. Lui non era perfetto, ma con Ermal si sentiva una persona migliore. Forse quello non era amore, ma ci si avvicinava molto. E poi, aveva comunque Ermal che lo descriveva in maniera pazzesca nelle sue canzoni e quell’amore era l’unico appiglio in un mondo di mostri.  
Scesero dalla loro cabina e Fabrizio allungò le dita della mano destra sino a sfiorare quelle di Ermal. Gli si avvicinò un po’, giusto quel poco che mancava per accorciare la distanza che c’era fra di loro. La distanza che c’era fra i muri che avevano eretto per non far passare anima viva. Il cuore di Ermal prese a battergli ferocemente nel petto, mentre stringeva di più a sé il peluche con un braccio. Si perse per un attimo nello sguardo liquido di Fabrizio, poi vide l’immagine di Marco riflessa nelle sue iridi ed indietreggiò velocemente. Fabrizio lo guardò confuso, poi si accorse di Marco ed Andrea dietro di lui e realizzò.   
<< Ehi. Com’è andata? >> chiese Marco, sorridendo.  
<< Tutto bene. >> rispose Fabrizio.  
<< Fabrì, ti posso chiedere una cosa? È per una scommessa. >> fece Andrea, prendendolo a braccetto ed allontanandosi.   
<< Cos’è quello? >> chiese Marco ad Ermal, indicando il piccolo lupo.   
<< Oh, me l’ha regalato Fabrizio. >> rispose, sorridendo. << Sai, ci siamo chiariti. Mi ha chiesto di tornare ad essere amici. >>   
<< Ma non hai capito che Fabrizio ci sta provando spudoratamente con te da quando vi siete rivisti? >> domandò, guardando le figure poco lontane di Fabrizio ed Andrea di spalle, ridacchiando.   
Ermal arrossì violentemente sul collo e sulle orecchie, non riuscendo a crederci. Fabrizio si era comportato da buon amico, non da ragazzo che ci stava provando con lui.   
<< Ma per favore, Marco. Comunque, gradirei che smettessi di perseguitarlo, perché gli stai facendo venire i complessi. >>   
<< Se il tuo fidanzato è paranoico, non è di certo colpa mia. >>  
<< Marco. >> lo richiamò Ermal e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. << Si può sapere che cazzo hai contro Fabrizio? So che mi ha ferito e che giravano brutte voci sul suo conto, ma abbiamo già ampiamente dimostrato che non è il bad boy della situazione. Perché non ti sforzi di conoscerlo un po’? Così magari capiresti che è una brava persona. >> disse Ermal, serio.   
Marco deglutì, annuendo.   
<< D’accordo. Come vuoi tu. >>  
<< Grazie. >> replicò Ermal. << Significa molto per me. >>  
<< Ho bisogno di sapere una cosa, però. >>  
<< Sì, dimmi. >>  
<< Cos’è successo a Lisbona? Perché continui a non volermelo dire? >> chiese Marco ed Ermal prese a guardare ovunque tranne che il suo viso.  
<< Perché è una cosa che riguarda solo me e Fabrizio. >>  
<< Dimmi almeno perché avete smesso di sentirvi. >> disse, ma Ermal continuò a rimanere in silenzio. << Ermal, sono il tuo migliore amico. Parla con me. Mi hai chiesto di dare un’altra chance a Fabrizio e mi sta bene, ma devi fidarti di me. >>   
Ermal sospirò, mentre sentiva le voci di Andrea e Fabrizio farsi sempre più vicine.   
<< Dovevo studiare e non avevo tempo per delle distrazioni. >><< Sei un bugiardo. >> disse Marco ed Ermal si sentì punto nel vivo. << Fabrizio non è mai stato solo una distrazione. >>  
<< Questa è la verità, puoi anche non credermi se preferisci. >>  
<< Marco, ho vinto io! Quell’album dei Guns è uscito nel… Ragazzi, tutto bene? >> chiese Andrea, notando la tensione fra i due.   
Marco annuì.   
<< Fabrizio, lo accompagni tu a casa, vero? Noi andiamo a cercare le ragazze. >>  
<< Sì, certo. >> rispose Fabrizio, guardando Ermal.   
<< Ci vediamo. >> salutò Marco.   
Poi, Ermal e Fabrizio tornarono alla macchina, dove si sarebbero incontrati con Roberto e Claudio, che erano in giro con le ragazze. Dopo aver lasciato gli altri, Fabrizio si fermò sotto casa sua. Si voltò verso Ermal, un braccio dietro al suo sedile e lo sguardo inquisitorio.   
<< Mi vuoi dire cos’è successo fra te e Marco, stasera? Sei stato in silenzio per tutto il viaggio, non è da te. >>  
Ermal sbuffò.  
<< Voleva sapere di Lisbona. >> rispose Ermal.   
<< Oh. E che gli hai detto? >><< Niente. >>  
<< Guarda che per me va bene se vuoi farglielo sapere. Insomma, è il tuo migliore amico e non abbiamo fatto niente di male, quindi… >>  
<< Fa ancora male. >> lo interruppe Ermal, anche se non avrebbe voluto dirglielo. << Per quello che non è successo. Ha condizionato tutto il nostro futuro. >> disse.  
<< Ermal, non è un atto mancato a cambiarti la vita. >>  
<< Ah, no? Allora perché tutto ha cominciato a crollare come una valanga, dopo Lisbona? Spiegamelo, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal. Fabrizio fece per rispondere, ma Ermal scosse la testa. << Anzi, lascia stare. Appartiene al passato adesso. Siamo di nuovo amici e questo è tutto ciò che conta. >> disse, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
<< Suppongo di sì. Come chiamerai il lupacchiotto? >>  
<< Non lo so. Idee? >>  
<< Io lo chiamerei Libero. >> rispose Fabrizio.  
<< Andata. Ci vediamo domani? >><< Domani non posso, devo recuperare le ore che ho perso oggi. Dopodomani? >>  
<< Pensavo di andare a correre. Vieni con me? Dai, che stai invecchiando. >>  
Fabrizio sbuffò, poi annuì.  
<< D’accordo, ma sappi che non parlerai così, quando arriverai alla mia età. Non sei più tanto giovane. >>  
<< A domani. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio si sporse per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, attardandosi più del previsto. Quel bacio durò un po’ troppo a lungo per essere un fuggevole bacio fra amici ed Ermal si scoprì a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi mentre avvertiva quel tocco delicato sulla propria pelle.   
Uscì dall’auto con le parole di Marco che gli vorticavano ancora per la testa, confuso. Fabrizio stava praticamente flirtando con lui e lui, d’altronde, glielo stava lasciando fare. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto vedere dove li avrebbe portati tutto questo, mentre l’altra gli diceva di lasciar perdere e godersi quell’amicizia ritrovata.   
Si sedette sul letto ascoltando Marco ed Andrea che russavano nell’altra stanza e si chiese se avrebbe rimesso a posto la sua amicizia con Marco. Guardò il peluche che se ne stava ora comodo sulla mensola di fronte a lui e gli venne da sorridere, tutto sommato, perché riavere Fabrizio nella sua vita, anche se solo come amico, forse valeva tutte le battaglie che stava affrontando per non perderlo di nuovo.   
E, su quest’ultima riflessione, si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Dunque, che dire di questo capitolo? La scena più bella nonché importante è stata sicuramente quella della Casa Stregata, in cui Fabrizio ha chiesto ad Ermal di tornare ad essere amici. Si capisce chiaramente che fra i due c'è ancora qualcosa, ma per un motivo o per l'altro non riescono ad avvicinarsi più di così. Il fatto che Fabrizio aiuti Ermal saltando il lavoro mi ha fatto stringere il cuore. 
> 
> State odiando il ruolo di Marco in questa storia? Fondamentalmente sta cercando di proteggere il suo migliore amico, però mi rendo conto che potrebbe sembrare un po' antipatico xD
> 
> Avete riconosciuto di chi sono le due voci all'inizio del capitolo? Una credo sia abbastanza evidente.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, commentano, alle autrici di ff che mi ispirano sempre ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero. 
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata. 
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


	4. Roma spogliata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KDKz_cqY94 :)

<< Allora, che ti ha detto Marco? Ermal ha confessato? >>  
<< No, dice che la faccenda riguarda solo lui e Fabrizio. >>  
<< Dannazione! Ma cosa diavolo avranno fatto quella sera? Ti ricordi quelle voci che giravano sul motivo per cui Ermal avesse i capelli bagnati? >>  
<< Sì, dicevano che si erano fatti i gavettoni a vicenda. Io non ci ho mai creduto, Ermal non è tipo da gavettoni. >>  
<< Magari da gavettoni no, ma da doccia insieme sì. >>  
<< No, tu devi smettere di farmi immaginare queste cose di prima mattina! >>  
<< Dai, stavo scherzando! Magari si sono semplicemente fatti un bagno di mezzanotte o qualcosa del genere… >>  
<< Non mi sembra che fossero stati via così tanto tempo, ma non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. D’altronde, quella sera io ero altrove. >>  
<< Ah, allora adesso sta venendo alla luce un altro mistero: dove ti trovavi quella sera? >><< Cominciamo a risolvere prima l’indagine di partenza, dopodiché ci focalizzeremo su di me. >>  
<< Certo che voi maschi siete tutti uguali… >>

Ermal lo guardò scuotendo la testa, picchettando l’indice sul quadrante dell’orologio che portava al polso. Fabrizio gli fece segno di lasciar perdere, gli occhiali da sole dritti sul naso per non mostrare le occhiaie - anche se creavano un filtro - e la felpa legata in vita.  
<< Sei in ritardo, Fabrì. >>  
<< Ermal, non farmi parlare dell’altra volta in cui ti ho aspettato per mezz’ora, perché ti stavi ancora asciugando i capelli. >>  
<< Una volta sola! Ho fatto tardi una volta sola! >> esclamò Ermal, punto nell’orgoglio.   
<< Sì, va bene, come vuoi tu. Vogliamo cominciare? >>  
Ermal sbuffò, poi annuì e presero a correre. Dapprima si godettero il panorama, ascoltando i passi assorbiti dal terreno, percorrendo il contorno del lago. Si trovavano al Parchetto dell’Eur, dove Ermal andava spesso ad allenarsi. Fabrizio continuava a ridergli in faccia, ogniqualvolta glielo diceva, perché Ermal non era mai stato un tipo sportivo, così come lui non era mai stato un bravo studente, ma a quanto pare, le cose erano cambiate.   
<< Come va con il lavoro? >> esordì Ermal, cercando di avviare una conversazione. << Pensi di andare in vacanza a breve? >>  
<< Va bene, grazie. Insomma, mi fa spaccare la schiena, ma non posso lamentarmi. Sono voluto scappare via da mio padre e sono stato fortunato a trovare subito qualcosa. >> rispose, quasi con l’affanno. Ermal sorrise lievemente, guardandosi i piedi: stava correndo per lui e questo valeva molto di più di qualsiasi parola. << Per quanto riguarda le ferie, invece, non credo che andrò in vacanza molto presto. Non abbiamo organizzato niente e sinceramente, non saprei proprio dove andare. E poi sono nuovo, non voglio nemmeno dare l’impressione di battere la fiacca. >>  
<< Sì, ma devi riposarti, Fabrì. Non fare come me durante il periodo degli esami al liceo, altrimenti ne esci con il corpo pieno di caffeina e la testa in un altro mondo. >>  
<< Ma tu hai sempre avuto la testa altrove, Ermal. >> replicò Fabrizio ed Ermal gli tirò un pizzicotto sulla pancia. Fabrizio reagì a quello scherzo stringendolo a sé. Allungò un braccio e se lo portò vicino per lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, che in realtà scivolò per sbaglio all’angolo della bocca. Ermal arrossì, dopo che Fabrizio l’ebbe lasciato, mentre l’altro ridacchiava. << Tu che mi dici, invece? Come va con Marco? >>  
Ermal sospirò, gli occhi che di tanto in tanto si soffermavano sul cielo, mentre altre volte si posavano si sfuggita sulla mascella di Fabrizio, la sua barba che gli sfrigolava sempre contro le gote quando lo baciava o le lentiggini spruzzate sulle guance che gli occhiali coprivano a fatica.   
<< Non abbiamo ancora parlato dopo l’altra sera, ma conto di farlo al più presto. >>  
<< Ehi. >> lo richiamò Fabrizio, fermandosi per un secondo. Ermal tornò indietro e lo fissò, curioso. << Ci sono cose che non puoi controllare, ma sappi che potrai sempre contare su di me. >> disse, una mano sulla spalla di Ermal e gli occhiali in una mano, così che potesse guardarlo negli occhi. Ermal deglutì, mormorando un Grazie a fior di labbra. << Ma vedrai che riaggiusterai tutto con Marco. Lui ti vuole bene veramente. >>   
Poi Fabrizio indossò di nuovo gli occhiali e riprese a correre. Ermal lo guardò allontanarsi, chiedendosi se lui provasse qualche sorta di antipatia per Marco, ma soprattutto, se gli avrebbe mai detto che gli voleva bene, come erano soliti fare una volta.

Si fermarono dopo una mezz’oretta circa, perché Fabrizio non era affatto abituato ed aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato. Ermal bevve un sorso d’acqua, mentre Fabrizio si tirava ancora più su le maniche sulle spalle, lasciando scoperti tutti i tatuaggi ed Ermal rischiò di strozzarsi mentre l’osservava. Prese a tossire ininterrottamente, così si allontanò un po’ da Fabrizio fingendo che gli fosse semplicemente andata di traverso un po’ di saliva. Che idea geniale aveva avuto: portarsi dietro Fabrizio, certo, un vero colpo da maestro! Tossicchiò tornando da lui, asciugandosi le lacrime, le mani sui fianchi ed una proposta indecente per la testa.   
<< Ehi Fabrì, che ne diresti di rendere più interessante questa mattinata? >> chiese con un sorriso furbo sul volto e Fabrizio lo guardò confuso.  
<< Smettiamo di correre ed andiamo a berci un caffè? >> tentò Fabrizio.  
<< Assolutamente no. >> rispose Ermal e Fabrizio sbuffò. << Facciamo una scommessa: corriamo fino a quell’albero laggiù, lo vedi? Quello con un fiocco rosso attaccato ad un ramo. Il primo che arriva decide il premio da riscuotere. >>  
<< Sai che non è giusto, vero? >> chiese Fabrizio.  
<< Le scommesse non sono mai giuste, Bizio. Allora, ci stai o no? >>  
L’altro ci pensò un attimo su, poi annuì.  
<< Potrò sempre gustarmi il panorama, anche nel caso in cui perdessi. >>   
Ermal alzò le spalle, non capendo come mai Fabrizio fosse improvvisamente così interessato alla bellezza della natura.  
A quel punto, presero a correre, a correre per davvero. Ermal era più veloce, ma Fabrizio riusciva a resistere. Ermal saltò un cespuglio, le lunghe gambe che andavano al ritmo di una canzone che Fabrizio aveva dimenticato, mentre lui aggirava l’ostacolo e gli stava alle calcagna. Non avrebbe mai vinto, questa era ovvio, ma si domandava cosa avrebbe mai potuto chiedere Ermal come trofeo.   
<< La vecchiaia ti sta uccidendo, Fabrì! >> esclamò Ermal, voltandosi ed il suo sorriso fu capace di illuminare tutto quello che gli stava attorno, come se avesse potuto far uscire il sole solo in quel modo.   
Fabrizio rimase incantato a guardargli i capelli che gli sfioravano le guance, mentre lo prendeva in giro, così la risposta arrivò un po’ tardi alle orecchie di Ermal.  
<< No Ermal, il fumo uccide! >>  
Avvertì la risata cristallina di Ermal direttamente nei timpani e si beò di quei dieci secondi mentre perdeva, perché Ermal era ormai arrivato a quell’albero e stava cercando di prendere il fiocco rosso saltellando come un canguro. Fabrizio arrivò poco dopo di lui e si fermò per riprendere fiato, le mani sulle ginocchia ed il sudore che gli gocciolava dalla fronte ai lati del collo.   
<< Hai vinto, Ermal. Cosa vuoi? >>  
Ermal smise di tentare di prendere il fiocco e gli rivolse un ghigno.  
<< Stasera mi porti fuori a cena. >> disse.  
<< Credevo di essere stato sconfitto. >> replicò Fabrizio, sorridendo. << A quanto pare, ho vinto anch’io. >>  
Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, senza capire l’allusione di Fabrizio. Probabilmente il caldo gli aveva dato alla testa.   
<< Forza, andiamo a darci una rinfrescata. >> disse Ermal, facendo segno a Fabrizio di andargli dietro.  
Mentre si avvicinavano al laghetto, Ermal giochicchiava con il braccialetto a cui erano attaccati dei piccoli ciondoli a forma di pianeti, nervoso. Le parole gli erano fuoriuscite dalle labbra senza averci pensato, chiedendo in pratica a Fabrizio un appuntamento. Certo, anche due amici possono andare a cena in un bel ristorante, ma sono sempre amici se uno dei due prova qualcosa per l’altro? Una forma d’amore che non sia amicizia?  
<< Ehi Ermal, hai caldo? >>   
<< Cosa? >> chiese Ermal, sovrappensiero, prima che Fabrizio lo spingesse malamente nel lago.   
Ermal avvertì l’impatto con l’acqua come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato uno schiaffo. Era freddissima, anche se qual giorno faceva un caldo colossale, ma lo aiutò a svegliarsi. Le onde lo riportarono a galla ed insieme al suo corpo, anche dei ricordi passati. Riprese fiato, mentre sentiva Fabrizio ridere. Doveva sembrare buffo: i capelli davanti agli occhi dovevano farlo assomigliare ad un pulcino bagnato, la maglietta bianca appiccicata all’addome che ora era divenuta trasparente (un po’ come il costume di Fabrizio quella sera a Lisbona, bianco come le pareti della sua cameretta quand’era piccolo), le labbra rosse.   
<< E se non avessi saputo nuotare? >> urlò Ermal, piccato.   
<< Ermal, abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme a Lisbona. >> gli ricordò Fabrizio.   
<< Ah, già, è vero. >> replicò Ermal, nuotando fino al margine per farsi dare una mano da Fabrizio. << Dai tirami su. Che bastardo che sei, comunque. >>   
Fabrizio continuò a ridere, allungando un braccio verso Ermal, che prontamente lo tirò giù con sé. Fabrizio gli urlò qualcosa come Stronzo!, ma lui stava già pensando ad altro, invece di godersi la vendetta.   
Ci sono cose che non puoi controllare, ma sappi che potrai sempre contare su di me.   
Quella frase gli era danzata per la testa per tutto il giorno, ma alla fine riuscì a capire perché gli fosse tanto familiare: l'aveva pronunciata lui, qualche anno prima.Fabrizio lo stava fissando, i capelli sparati un po’ dappertutto, gli occhiali da sole persi per sempre sul fondale e gli occhi scuri, caldi come il sole estivo e dolci. Ermal lo guardò e si ricordò di quella sera, la sera della festa, in cui erano spariti ed erano andati a farsi il bagno nella piscina del loro albergo a Lisbona. Ermal aveva indugiato, perché lui era sempre stato ligio alle regole, ma quando Fabrizio gli aveva rivolto quel sorriso malizioso prima di immergersi in acqua e successivamente aveva visto la sua pelle rilucere alla fievole luce della luna, aveva mandato a farsi benedire tutti i buoni propositi ed aveva deciso di farsi quel maledetto bagno assieme a lui.   
C’era stato un momento, dopo aver nuotato ed essersi schizzati l’acqua addosso, in cui si erano guardati negli occhi, mentre Fabrizio gli accarezzava la schiena e lo spingeva delicatamente più vicino a sé e lui aveva davvero rischiato di perdere il controllo.   
<< Sai perché ho accettato di venire a questa stupida gita, quando me l’hai proposto? >> chiese Fabrizio ed Ermal scosse la testa. << Perché c’eri tu. >> disse e la sua voce fuoriuscì così bassa e roca dalle sue labbra, che Ermal avvertì dei brividi percorrergli la spina dorsale esattamente lungo i punti che Fabrizio aveva appena finito di sfiorare. << Ho paura, Ermal. Ho paura che quando tutto questo finirà, quando prenderò quel dannato diploma, le nostre strade si divideranno. >>  
Ermal scosse di nuovo la testa in segno di diniego, gli occhi ancora fissi sulle labbra di Fabrizio, come incantati.   
<< Ci sono cose che non puoi controllare, ma sappi che potrai sempre contare su di me. >>  
Fabrizio gli sorrise, notando solo in quel momento dove stesse puntando lo sguardo di Ermal. Avvertì indistintamente le sue gambe muoversi contro le proprie, il calore del suo corpo vicino al proprio e le sue mani tremare, mentre le dita percorrevano il braccio sinistro, sulla cui spalla, all’epoca, c’era un solo tatuaggio.   
Si spogliò di tutto, Fabrizio. Si spogliò delle sue paure nell’abbraccio con Ermal, dei lividi fatti cadendo ogni volta sotto alle sue carezze, della voglia che aveva di farsi del male, lasciandosi inglobare da quelle braccia. Chiuse gli occhi, percorrendogli la linea della clavicola con la punta del naso, risalendo fino al collo, dove gli lasciò un bacio soffice, ma quando sentì Ermal fremere sotto al suo tocco, non riuscì a fermarsi ad un bacio solo. Allora, si spezzò tutta la rabbia con cui era cresciuto, la frustrazione che scavava fra i denti e la voce che perde il coraggio. I baci divennero due, tre, sei, otto, finché non vide il collo di Ermal arrossarsi. Si staccò da lui quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi e gli si spezzò il respiro, per via dello sguardo ardente di Ermal ed i capelli bagnati.   
<< Ermal… >>  
Fu a quel punto che sentirono dei passi dietro la porta della piscina. Si voltarono verso la direzione del rumore, poi decisero, attraverso un’occhiata, di uscire in fretta da lì, recuperare i vestiti e correre nella camera di Ermal per nascondersi.   
Ermal, a quel punto, si ridestò. Dei passanti erano arrivati a soccorrerli, così si fecero tirare su ed uscirono finalmente da quell’acqua ghiacciata. Fabrizio fece per dire qualcosa, ma Ermal lo interruppe.  
<< Allora ci vediamo stasera, d’accordo? >>  
Fabrizio annuì, ma quella era una domanda retorica e se ne accorse nel momento in cui Ermal stava già correndo via.

***

Ermal era nervoso. Era consapevole del fatto che era stato proprio lui a chiedere quella specie di appuntamento a Fabrizio, ma le sue mani non smettevano di tremare. Aveva cercato di vestirsi in modo abbastanza informale, imitando Fabrizio, quindi aveva indossato una giacca con al di sotto una maglietta degli AC/DC. In realtà, quell’abbigliamento non era il più adatto per il locale in cui stavano andando, una di quelle pizzerie di alto livello di Roma, ma non voleva che Fabrizio si sentisse a disagio, né che capisse cosa rappresentasse quell’uscita, ossia un appuntamento romantico in sostanza. C’era una parte di lui, quella dell’Ermal diciassettenne, che voleva godersi un appuntamento vero e proprio con Fabrizio. Forse era un pensiero egoista, soprattutto perché l’altro ne era all’oscuro, ma dato che gli aveva chiesto di essere solo amici, non poteva farsi scoprire. E poi, non stava facendo niente di male, giusto?   
<< Ehi! >> lo salutò Fabrizio ed Ermal perse un battito a quella vista, oltre che tutta la salivazione.   
<< Ehi. >> rispose, notando che Fabrizio portava una camicia (serata azzeccata per indossarla, certo) i cui primi tre bottoni erano completamente slegati dalle asole.   
Bene, ci mancava solo l’infarto quella sera e poi eravamo a posto.  
<< Stasera ci siamo invertiti i ruoli? >> scherzò Fabrizio, alludendo al loro vestiario.  
Ermal se ne uscì con una risatina nervosa.  
<< Così sembra. Dai entriamo, ho fame. >>  
In verità, la serata trascorse in maniera molto veloce: presero subito a parlare di mille argomenti diversi, dall’officina del padre di Fabrizio all’ultimo album dei Radiohead, dalle battute di Ermal sul modo in cui era solito vestirsi Fabrizio - da pescatore - ai sorrisi timidi di Fabrizio che nascondeva dietro ad una mano. Ci fu un momento in cui Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere e si coprì il viso con la mano destra. Ermal neanche aveva capito cosa l’aveva fatto ridere tanto, perché si era sporto subito per levargli delicatamente la mano che gli copriva il volto, stufo. Fabrizio lo guardò e lui cercò le parole per spiegargli il motivo per cui si fosse comportato in quel modo, ma non gli fuoriuscì una bugia dalla bocca, no. Non riuscì a mentirgli. E così, fu onesto.  
<< Non farlo più. Sei bello quando sorridi. >> gli disse Ermal. C’erano cose che a parole non sapeva dire - per fortuna c’erano le canzoni per quello -, ma dopo l’ennesima volta in cui Fabrizio non gli aveva lasciato godere del suo sorriso che illuminava anche i suoi occhi, si era aggrappato alla prosa per spiegarglielo.  
A quel punto, Fabrizio gli aveva stretto quella mano, portandola sul tavolo ed Ermal non aveva potuto fare a meno di accarezzargliene il dorso con il pollice. Ed Ermal, in quel momento, sì sentì felice. 

Roma si spoglia, a volte. La sera, quando il Colosseo s’illumina, cadono le inibizioni e crollano i muri, cosicché si possa vedere bene l’anima velata dietro agli occhi. Fu proprio davanti a quel monumento eterno, che Ermal vide per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, gli occhi lucidi di Fabrizio, bagnati perché lui era un sognatore e si sa che i sogni imprigionati negli occhi, quelli che non vuoi vedere andare via, li leggono anche gli altri.   
Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio di un passo, le luci e le ombre disegnate dai lampioni sul suo viso che lo facevano sembrare un dipinto, che si rincorrevano lungo i tatuaggi ed attorno alle sue occhiaie. Gli sfiorò una guancia con la punta delle dita, come se potesse romperlo solo con lo sguardo, fare andare in mille pezzi il suo sorriso di vetro, quello che mostrava sempre per non far notare la tristezza che lo seguiva dal mattino alla sera, anche se ora era tremendamente serio. I suoi pensieri si persero dentro al silenzio, mischiandosi a tutte le parole che non aveva mai pronunciato ad alta voce negli scorsi sei anni, mentre cascava nei suoi occhi. Il suo respiro si mischiò a quello di Fabrizio e si chiese se il destino li avesse portati lì sin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati nell’aula di musica o se avesse guidato i suoi passi quando l’aveva rincorso fuori dall’università quella notte.   
E mentre si domandava cosa sarebbe successo se quella sera a Lisbona tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, Fabrizio lo fermò. Gli sfiorò una guancia con la mano, pronunciando con voce roca il suo nome una, due volte.   
<< Cosa c’è? >> chiese Ermal, la gola secca ed il cuore che ora era tornato a battergli nel petto.  
<< Guarda. >> disse solo ed Ermal si voltò.   
Sul Colosseo stava passando una stella cadente. Ne aveva sempre voluta vedere una da quando era piccolo e Fabrizio lo sapeva, così aveva deciso di rinunciare a quel bacio per fargli esprimere un desiderio. Ermal osservò la stella brillare nel cielo e correre veloce dall’altra parte del tempo. Poi si girò e Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo dall’astro a lui per sorridergli, dopodiché gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra sulla fronte.   
<< Andiamo, si è fatto tardi. >>  
Fabrizio gli diede le spalle per tornare indietro, verso la macchina e lui tornò a guardare invece il cielo per un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi ed esalò un sospiro.   
Non sparire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Scusate il ritardo e l'ora tarda in cui pubblico, ma sono stata molto impegnata.
> 
> Comunque, qui c'è stato un piccolo punto di svolta per la relazione fra i due, perché è evidente che si piacciano (ancora) a vicenda, l'hanno capito entrambi, ma nessuno dei due riesce a fare il primo passo, per un motivo o per l'altro (oltre alla sfiga ahah). L'ultima scena, in cui Fabrizio "sacrifica" il bacio con Ermal per fargli godere della vista di una stella cadente (anche se Ermal avrebbe preferito mille volte baciarlo in quel momento ahaha) è dolcissima e credo che faccia capire ancora meglio il suo personaggio. 
> 
> Finalmente siamo venuti a sapere cos'è successo a Lisbona in minima parte. Per capirci, quella scena avviene prima di quella con cui si apre la storia (quella in cui loro due sono seduti sul letto della camera d'albergo di Ermal).
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo, anzi più che altro dal sesto a dire la verità, la storia diventerà più movimentata e ne succederanno delle belle! 
> 
> N.B.: la canzone rappresentativa del capitolo è "L'Essenza" di Fabrizio, ma il titolo viene da una canzone di Luca Barbarossa. 
> 
> Avete riconosciuto di chi sono le due voci all'inizio del capitolo? 
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, commentano, alle autrici di ff che mi ispirano sempre ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


	5. Tu perché non rimani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqXHkZLJzo4 :)

<< A questo punto sto cominciando a pensare che a Lisbona non sia successo niente. >>  
<< Ma davvero non ti ricordi la faccia di Ermal mentre girava per i corridoi? >>  
<< Quale faccia? Ti ricordo che ai tempi io e Marco avevamo appena cominciato a frequentarci. >>  
<< Anna, s’imbarazzava ogni volta che sentiva delle voci su di lui e Fabrizio. >>  
<< D’accordo, ma questo non significa niente. Abbiamo scartato tutte le ipotesi possibili ed immaginabili. Direi che è arrivato il momento di indagare sul serio. >>  
<< Va bene, metterò in atto tutte le mie doti da investigatore durante la vacanza. >>  
<< Bravo. Tienimi aggiornata. >>  
<< Sarà fatto. >>

Erano in macchina da qualche ora, quando Marco decise di fermarsi ad un autogrill per fare una sosta. Lui ed Ermal non si erano rivolti quasi mai la parola per tutto il viaggio, così, Ermal cercò di parlargli durante quel frangente, mentre Anna e Chiara andavano in bagno ed Andrea si sgranchiva un po’ le gambe. Raggiunse Marco che stava osservando il reparto salumeria, mentre il telefono gli vibrava nella tasca (probabilmente era un messaggio di Fabrizio, che gli chiedeva dove fossero) ed il desiderio di nicotina si faceva sempre più forte ad ogni minuto che passava, ma doveva cercare di respingere tutte quelle distrazioni, perché recuperare il rapporto con il suo migliore amico era più importante di tutto il resto.   
<< Ehi. Vuoi che guidi io per un po’? Sarai stanco. >> esordì Ermal.  
<< No grazie, ci sono abituato. >>  
Ermal annuì. Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, poi Ermal buttò fuori tutto e le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca come un fiume in piena.   
<< Marco, mi dispiace. Non ce la faccio più. Parlami, dimmi qualcosa. >>  
Marco sospirò, voltandosi finalmente per guardarlo in viso. Gli sembrò così stanco, come se le rughe che aveva sul volto e le lievi occhiaie sotto gli occhi denotassero che ormai non era più molto giovane, anche se non era così. Gli si strinse il cuore a guardarlo, perché si chiese se quella non fosse la stessa immagine che vedevano i suoi fratelli quando guardavano lui. Si era davvero ridotto così, a furia di occuparsi di loro? Marco si era davvero ridotto in quello stato, pur di proteggerlo?   
<< Non sono arrabbiato con te, Ermal e non mi devi neanche delle scuse. Hai ragione: quello che è successo fra di voi a Lisbona deve restare fra di voi. Sai cosa mi ha fatto più male, però? Il fatto che tu non ti fidi di me, che mi abbia tagliato fuori da una parte importante della tua vita. Proprio me. Questo mi ferisce davvero nel profondo. >> disse ed Ermal sentì gli occhi pizzicare. << Per il resto, a me non importa assolutamente niente di cosa sia successo fra te e Fabrizio o perché abbiate smesso di sentirvi. Avrei solo voluto aiutarti o capire cosa fosse accaduto, ma solo perché ti voglio bene, non per mera curiosità. >>  
Ermal si morse il labbro inferiore, colpito da quelle parole. Fu in quel momento che lo decise. Nel momento in cui Marco gli disse che non voleva più saperlo, in cui faceva un passo indietro pur di non perderlo, Ermal decise di raccontargli ogni cosa.   
<< Vieni, ti dirò tutto. >>  
Uscirono dall’autogrill in silenzio e si sedettero su di un muretto lì fuori. Ermal si rollò una sigaretta, poi l’accese con le mani che gli tremavano appena al ricordo di quella sera. In seguito, cominciò a parlare e per venti minuti (forse di più, ma Ermal aveva ormai perso la cognizione del tempo), Marco rimase lì ad ascoltarlo.   
Una volta che ebbe finito, gettò la sigaretta e guardò il cielo con gli occhi lucidi. Adesso Marco sapeva tutto. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non si sentiva più leggero ad aver condiviso quel segreto che si era portato dietro per sei anni, ma questo non lo faceva comunque sentire meglio. Guardò la sua mano destra che sfiorava appena quella di Marco, entrambe ancorate al cemento e gli ricordarono le sue di mani e quelle di Fabrizio, il primo giorno che erano arrivati a Lisbona. 

<< Mi stai evitando, per caso? >> chiese Fabrizio, le mani in tasca, guardando Ermal di sfuggita mentre cercava di tenere il suo stesso passo svelto.   
Ermal alzò le sopracciglia, confuso.  
<< Cosa? No. Perché dovrei? >>  
<< Non lo so, ma non abbiamo parlato neanche una volta da quando siamo partiti. Ti sei seduto di fianco a Marco in aereo ed ora ho sentito dire da Andrea che dividerai anche la camera con lui. Ho fatto per caso qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio? >>  
<< Fabri, no. >> disse Ermal, fermandosi di fronte a lui e prendendolo per le spalle. Lo guardò negli occhi, ma fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo, perché il modo in cui Fabrizio si soffermava su ogni particolare del suo viso gli faceva tremare le vene e i polsi. A lui, che non abbassava mai lo sguardo. << Ho solo pensato che i tuoi compagni si sarebbero dispiaciuti, se ti avessi sequestrato loro. >>   
Fabrizio ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. A volte Ermal sapeva proprio essere un altruista di prima categoria, oltre che un ingenuo.  
<< Ermal, tu non sei solo il mio migliore amico, ma sei anche l’unico. >> replicò ed Ermal sorrise imbarazzato. Poi, il suo volto si rabbuiò. Forse Ermal era più scaltro di lui, in realtà. << L’hai fatto perché Marco non mi sopporta, vero? >>  
<< Fabri… >>  
<< Sì, è così. >> disse Fabrizio, allontanandosi da Ermal, una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli. << Avrei dovuto capirlo. >>  
<< Fabri, è solo che la tua reputazione ti precede. Lui non ti conosce, come ti conosco io. >>  
<< Davvero? >> chiese, gli occhi così scuri da non sembrare neanche i suoi ed il viso teso, che lo faceva apparire molto più grande e stanco di quanto in realtà non fosse. << Tu puoi dire di conoscermi per davvero? >>  
Ermal chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso, mentre sentiva distrattamente la voce delle loro insegnanti che li chiamava per l’appello. Erano ancora in aeroporto e sarebbero usciti poco dopo per dirigersi verso l’albergo e posare le valigie.   
<< Fabri, ti conosco da più di un anno. A meno che tu non abbia loschi segreti, direi di sì, che ti conosco. >> disse Ermal. Fabrizio deglutì, senza proferire parola e le convinzioni di Ermal vacillarono. << Perché tu non hai loschi segreti, vero Fabri? >>

Ermal continuava a non rispondere ai suoi messaggi. Certo, era probabile che stesse guidando, ma almeno durante una sosta avrebbe potuto avvertirlo che stava andando tutto bene e dove fossero. Invece, l’aveva lasciato in quello stato di apprensione e non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che quella situazione era troppo strana.   
Salì al primo piano dell’albergo in cui lavorava ripensando al modo in cui si erano salutati, la sera prima. Non si vedevano dal giorno dell’appuntamento, ma avevano continuato a parlarsi attraverso messaggi e telefonate. Si erano ripromessi di sentirsi anche durante le vacanze di Ermal, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto a Roma per lavorare. Non erano passate neanche ventiquattr’ore che già gli mancava, però. Non era un buon inizio.  
Non ricordava quando fosse diventato così dipendente da lui, o meglio, dalla sua voce, dalle loro telefonate che finivano sempre tropo presto, anche se parlavano per ore ed ore. Al liceo, non ricordava di essersi mai sentito in quel modo, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse perché si vedevano tutti i giorni o perché non provava gli stessi sentimenti di ora. Che poi, cosa provava lui per Ermal adesso, se non un affetto fraterno? Insomma, durante gli anni delle superiori, lui nutriva dei sentimenti per Ermal e questo gli era stato chiaro quando l’aveva baciato in piscina, ma non è che prima non se ne fosse mai accorto: le ore di lezione erano diventate più sopportabili, solo perché poteva passare gli intervalli assieme a lui; si fermava a studiare matematica nei giardinetti o a casa di Ermal sopportando le occhiatacce dei suoi compagni che reputavano il suo amico un nerd magrolino e secchione, solo per godere della sua compagnia ed ascoltare la sua risata. All’inizio aveva creduto che fosse perché aveva trovato un’anima a lui affine che sapeva d’asfalto e di sangue - quel sangue che la musica ti strappa via dal corpo la notte, quando non riesci a dormire perché senti il bisogno di comporre -, ma poi gli era divenuto chiaro il fatto che immaginare certe cose non fosse normale per due amici. Immaginare di dormire nel suo stesso letto, di lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra prima di correre a lezione, di tenergli la mano per i corridoi non era sicuramente un atteggiamento da amico, né tantomeno da fratello maggiore. E poi, gli amici non si guardano nel modo in cui lo guardava lui a volte, quando lo beccava a fare educazione fisica con quella maglietta appiccicata alla schiena per via del sudore: lascivo, licenzioso. Ed era quasi sicuro che Marco se ne fosse accorto.   
Marco l’aveva inquadrato fin dall’inizio ed aveva avvertito Ermal del fatto che non gli avrebbe portato altro che guai. Non poteva immaginare, però, che Fabrizio si sarebbe innamorato di lui, quello no. Eppure, era proprio ciò che era successo. Si era innamorato di lui e quei sentimenti, probabilmente, non erano mai andati via.   
Gli vibrò il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans. Lo recuperò in fretta, senza farsi vedere e lesse il messaggio di Ermal: Ci sentiamo dopo. Bastò una semplice frase a farlo sentire rassicurato, così che potesse tornare a lavorare tranquillo. 

La prima cosa che fece, una volta arrivato a Bari, fu andare a vedere il mare. Posò le valigie nella propria stanza e poi corse via, verso la spiaggia. Si levò scarpe e calzini per lasciar sprofondare i piedi nella sabbia, mentre il vento leggero gli scompigliava i capelli. Era a Bari. Era a casa. Inspirò a pieni polmoni l’aria, poi chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. Quella era la sua pace. Forse il mare sarebbe stato in grado di risanare delle vecchie ferite.   
Rimase una mezz’ora buona seduto in riva al mare a scrivere e riscrivere alcune delle canzoni per l’album, poi tornò indietro. Anna e Chiara stavano sistemando le valigie, mentre Andrea e Marco stavano giocando a carte per decidere chi avrebbe cucinato quella sera. Si sentiva un po’ il terzo incomodo, dato che era circondato da coppie - anche se Andrea e Chiara stavano insieme da poco -, ma pur di tornare in Puglia, avrebbe fatto di tutto. Pensò che, se Fabrizio fosse stato lì, si sarebbe divertito molto di più, ma non aveva voluto chiedergli di andare con loro, la sera prima, quando si erano salutati al telefono.   
<< Ehi Ermal, devi sfidare il campione in carica, ovvero Andrea! >> esclamò Marco, ridendo.   
<< Stai zitto, hai barato! >> ribatté Andrea, che aveva ovviamente perso la partita.   
<< Ma finiscila! Chi perde, stasera cucina e lava pure i piatti. >>  
<< Mi sembra un po’ ingiusto, non trovi, Marco? >> chiese Ermal ed Andrea annuì. << Insomma, sappiamo tutti che Andrea non sa giocare a carte. >>  
A quel punto, Marco scoppiò a ridere, ignorando le proteste di Andrea, mentre Ermal si sedeva al tavolo insieme a loro con un ghigno sul proprio volto.   
Ermal prese a mischiare le carte, mentre Andrea fissava il movimento delle sue dita con il broncio. Marco versò del tè freddo a tutti, lanciando ad Ermal di tanto in tanto delle occhiate di soppiatto.  
<< Sai che ti sta vibrando la tasca, non è vero? >>  
<< Sarà Fabrizio. >> fece Andrea, mentre Ermal fingeva di non aver sentito. << A proposito, cosa c’è fra te e Fabrizio? >>  
Le carte gli scivolarono via dalle mani, cadendo persino sul pavimento. Marco non disse nulla, si limitò solo a raccoglierle, aiutando Ermal. Andrea si accigliò, sorpreso dalla reazione di Ermal.   
<< Noi… noi siamo solo amici. Insomma, ci vogliamo bene, ma non così tanto. >> rispose Ermal, cercando di mostrarsi il più possibile calmo ed inespressivo, ma Marco notò le dita che si muovevano inquiete sulla coscia al ritmo di una vecchia canzone.   
Andrea annuì, senza commentare ulteriormente. Cominciarono la partita e per un po’ nessuno di loro aprì bocca, ma poi Marco se ne uscì con delle parole che colpirono Ermal nel profondo e non riuscì più a ragionare, dopo di esse.  
<< Tu sei innamorato di lui, Ermal. >> disse Marco e dopo quell’affermazione, tutte le certezze di Ermal vacillarono, finché non crollarono come un castello di carta, facendo vincere la partita ad Andrea. << Sei innamorato di Fabrizio. Anzi, credo che tu non abbia mai smesso. >>   
A volte vogliamo che certe cose ce le dicano gli altri. Non perché non le sappiamo, no, spesso ci siamo già arrivati benissimo da soli, ma non ci ascoltiamo o abbiamo semplicemente bisogno di una conferma. Ecco, come quella voce incessante che gli martellava nella testa urlandogli a squarciagola di essere innamorato di Fabrizio, ma quando glielo disse Marco, allora ne ebbe la conferma.

Uscirono dall’aeroporto. Fabrizio sembrava scosso, come se i suoi demoni fossero tornati a fargli visita. Gli aveva raccontato che, a volte, la notte non dormiva, come succedeva a lui e che i mostri gli si rivelavano nei sogni. L’unica volta in cui aveva dormito per davvero, era stato a casa di Ermal, quando era scivolato nel sonno, perché stavano studiando per una verifica che avrebbero avuto il giorno dopo. Verifica che solo Ermal superò, ma non era quello il punto.   
Ermal lo raggiunse, prendendolo per mano. Fabrizio si soffermò con lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate per un secondo, mentre Ermal cercava i suoi occhi insistentemente. Quando Ermal ti guardava negli occhi, era come se riuscisse a rubarti una parte di te, un pezzo di anima e Fabrizio lo sapeva bene, per questo rifuggiva il suo sguardo in tutti i modi.   
Sentirono un paio di persone ridacchiare dietro di loro, due Cinesi, marito e moglie, che li stavano fissando. Fabrizio arrossì violentemente, poi lasciò la mano di Ermal ed andò a sedersi su di un muretto a lato dell’aeroporto, mentre Marco ed Andrea li raggiungevano. Ermal notò che a quella bancarella vendevano dei fuochi d’artificio. Ma chi diavolo avrebbe mai potuto comprare dei fuochi d’artificio in primavera inoltrata?  
Si diresse verso Fabrizio, pregando di avere almeno cinque minuti per parlare con lui, prima che i professori li trovassero e li spedissero in albergo a passo svelto.   
<< Fabrì, che hai? >> chiese Ermal, appoggiandosi al muretto accanto a lui, la mano destra che sfiorava a malapena la sinistra dell’amico.   
Fabrizio si aggrappò alla pietra come se da quello ne andasse della sua vita. Deglutì a vuoto, lo stomaco aggrovigliato ed il palato secco.  
<< Ci sono delle cose che non sai di me. >>  
<< Fabrì, dai, non fare il misterioso. È impossibile che io sappia tutto di te, come tu di me. >>  
<< No, non mi stai ascoltando. >> ribatté Fabrizio. Ogni parola sembrava uscirgli fuori pesante come un macigno. << Sono cose che, se te le raccontassi, ti farebbero scappare via e non voglio. >>  
Ermal gli accarezzò la mano con il pollice, disegnando dei cerchi concentrici sopra, come se solo quello potesse servire a farlo calmare. Fabrizio si voltò per guardarlo bene in viso, perché con quel gesto Ermal aveva attirato la sua attenzione e l’amico gli sorrise.  
<< Non c’è niente che mi farebbe scappare via da te, Fabrì. >>  
Fabrizio serrò la mascella.  
<< Voglio solo che tu sappia questo: i miei problemi sono finiti ancora prima di conoscerti, ma tu sei stato una delle ragioni per cui non sono ricominciati. >>  
Il cuore di Ermal, a quelle parole, prese a battergli ferocemente nel petto, mentre avvertiva le guance accalorarsi. Poi, gli lasciò una lieve carezza sulla guancia, come un buffetto scherzoso.   
<< Ne sono felice. >>

Si era steso sul letto da poco. Aveva preferito rimanere a casa da solo a rimettere in ordine la cucina, piuttosto che uscire con due coppie. Non aveva preferito andare in giro un po’ per stanchezza ed un po’ per via della mancanza che provava nei confronti di Fabrizio. Le parole di Marco l’avevano turbato, tanto che non aveva ribattuto se non con un borbottio indistinto.   
Ora, aveva un peso sullo stomaco e se non fosse stato che sapeva benissimo cosa fosse, ovvero il telefono, avrebbe detto che era la sua coscienza. Avrebbe voluto chiamare Fabrizio, come si era ripromesso di fare, ma ora che aveva il dubbio di desiderarlo perché provava qualcosa per lui a tutti gli effetti e non perché era solo il suo migliore amico, gli fece stringere il cuore in una morsa.  
Quella era divenuta una notte amara in poco tempo. Nella sua vita, cos’era rimasto di Fabrizio, dopo il liceo? Di suo, era rimasto solo quello che non aveva di lui. Ogni parola, respiro, bacio era andato sprecato, perduto, tutto a Lisbona, fra quella piscina e le lenzuola di una vecchia camera d’albergo. Non aveva avuto niente da Fabrizio, nemmeno un ricordo, se non quella stupida maglietta dei Joy Division - che gli aveva rubato, fra l’altro. Una maglietta che non sapeva neanche più di lui, del suo profumo. E faceva ancora un male cane. Allora, perché avrebbe dovuto cedere di nuovo ai sentimenti, per quanto volesse, se gli avrebbero portato di nuovo solo tristezza e sofferenza? Forse Marco aveva ragione a proteggerlo da lui, dopotutto. Forse era vero che Fabrizio gli provocava solo guai.   
Il telefono squillò. Ermal ci mise un po’ a rispondere alla chiamata, una volta che ebbe visto il nome di Fabrizio apparire sullo schermo, ma lo fece.  
<< Ehi. >> esordì.  
<< Piccolé, ma dov’eri finito? >> chiese Fabrizio e quel soprannome lo fece subito sorridere d’istinto.  
<< Scusa, ma ero stanco dopo il viaggio e volevo godermi un po’ il mare. >> rispose Ermal, rifilandogli una mezza bugia.   
<< Ah be’, ti capisco. >> replicò Fabrizio. << Ti sento un po’ giù di morale. Sei sicuro di stare bene? Ci stiamo vedendo di meno, ma sei sempre mio fratello. >>  
Il respiro di Ermal gli si spezzò in gola. Fabrizio, dall’altra parte, si portò il telefono alla fronte, stringendolo fra le mani, le palpebre serrate.   
<< Sì, io… Sì, sto bene. >> mormorò.   
Ed Ermal se lo chiese. Chissà se avesse sentito il tremolio nella voce. Chissà se avesse avvertito la pausa che aveva fatto fra due parole. Chissà se avesse fatto caso al suo respiro cadenzato. Se lo chiese, ma non ebbe risposta.  
Fabrizio, dall’altra parte, deglutì piano, sospirando. Fu in quel momento che capì quanto essere solo amici gli spezzasse il cuore. << Oggi mi è venuta in mente un’idea stupida, sai? >> fece Fabrizio ed Ermal si sedette sul letto per prestargli meglio attenzione.   
<< Quale? >>  
<< Dovremmo scrivere un pezzo insieme. >>  
Ermal rise, dall’altro capo del telefono.  
<< Non è un’idea stupida, ma non ci penso nemmeno. >>  
<< E perché? >>  
<< Perché non so se mi troverei bene a scrivere una canzone assieme ad un’altra persona. >> replicò. Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, poi Ermal continuò: << Che poi, se ci pensi bene, tante cose sono stupide, ma se cominciamo a dare poca importanza a tutto allora cosa ci rimane? Se dico che studiare di giorno mi serve per poter comporre la notte, che il 30 all'ultimo esame è solo una goccia nel mare, che parlare con te tutti i giorni non ha senso, che vita è? >>  
Fabrizio bevve un sorso d’acqua, poi allargò le braccia, come per dargli ragione, al buio nella propria cucina.   
<< Ma esattamente, chi decide che una cosa è stupida e un'altra cosa è importante? >>  
<< Meglio essere felici per due secondi che non esserlo affatto. >> disse Ermal.   
<< Una cosa che ci rende felici non potrà mai essere stupida, giusto? Perché dietro alla felicità ci sono sempre delle motivazioni più importanti, più profonde. >>  
<< Giusto. >> concordò Ermal. << Non lo so Fabrì, io penso che a volte siamo incastrati in ideali che provengono dagli altri, tipo che è giusto fare solo determinate cose e non altre, è giusto studiare ma non andare ad un concerto, è giusto guadagnare soldi ma non divertirsi mentre si lavora...  
E invece a volte bisognerebbe solo fare la cosa giusta sperando che combaci con quello che ci rende felici e fregarsene un po' degli altri. >>  
<< Hai ragione. Lasciamo stare gli altri e rimaniamo nella nostra bolla, non facciamola volare via. >> disse Fabrizio. Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio per un minuto, poi Fabrizio riprese: << È stato brutto non sentirci per tutto il giorno. >><< Ah, allora non ce la fai proprio a vivere senza di me, eh? >> fece Ermal, gongolando. >><< Fammi sentire la tua mancanza in pace, per una volta! >> esclamò Fabrizio, poi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi. Ti ci abitui alla voce di una persona. Ti ci abitui così tanto, a volte, che diventa quasi casa, perché ti dona una sensazione di familiarità. La voce di Ermal lo faceva sentire a casa, come se tutto fosse così familiare da non fargli avvertire la solitudine.  
<< Dovresti vedere questo posto: è bellissimo. >> disse Ermal.<< Sia chiaro che se ci vengo, lo faccio solo per te. >> replicò Fabrizio, dall'altra parte del telefono.  
Ermal si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.  
<< Ci conto, eh? >>  
Sentire la mancanza di una persona che è lontana, ma sai che tornerà, è diverso dal sentirla per qualcuno che vive dall'altra parte del mondo che puoi vedere solo una volta ogni tanto. I nuovi mezzi di comunicazione riescono ad annullare le distanze, certo, ma solo per un tempo limitato, per il tempo in cui non senti la pelle tirarsi per il dolore che ti infligge l'assenza di quella persona, per il tempo che spendi a perdere tempo, senza pensare a lei. Quando poi invece ti accorgi di non poterla vedere domani, di non poterle chiedere di uscire stasera, ecco, a quel punto ti senti un po' morire ed i telefoni, internet e tutta quella roba lì non servono proprio a niente.<< Non ti prometto niente. >>  
Forse era questa la vera essenza dell'estate (o dell'essere giovani): fare piani su piani sul futuro parlandone al telefono, anche sapendo che magari non si realizzeranno mai, ma c'è sempre la speranza che una piccola parte di essi possa tramutarsi in realtà.  
Continuarono a parlare per ore, anche quando gli altri erano ormai tornati ed andati a dormire. Ermal parlava a bassa voce sul balcone, poi nella sua stanza chiusa a chiave, ma non riusciva a smettere. Ascoltare Fabrizio che parlava dei suoi drammi quotidiani al lavoro lo faceva sorridere. << Ermal, devo andare seriamente a dormire, sono quasi le quattro del mattino >>, disse Fabrizio, con voce un po' assonnata, ma in cui si rifletteva quella voglia di rimanere ancora con Ermal pure a discutere sui buchi neri o sul motivo per cui un'ottava non è davvero un'ottava, se la guardi bene (chiacchiere da veri ubriachi).<< No, aspetta, stiamo... Stiamo solo un altro po'. Per favore. >> disse Ermal, i polpastrelli posati sul vetro della finestra, oltre la quale si poteva vedere il mare. << Aspettiamo le quattro in punto, poi riattacco per davvero. >>  
Ma non lo fece. Non riuscì a salutarlo. Rimasero a parlare per un altro po’ di tempo, poi Fabrizio gli disse che doveva andare a lavorare il giorno dopo ed Ermal lo lasciò andare per davvero, con la consapevolezza che stavolta, perlomeno, non sarebbe stato per sempre. 

***

Il giorno dopo, al tramonto, Ermal se ne stava beatamente seduto sulla sdraio con un libro in mano - Il fu Mattia Pascal -, quando avvertì le voci di Andrea e Marco borbottare indistintamente dietro di lui. Decise di andare a vedere cosa fosse successo, così lasciò il libro da parte, si alzò e si avvicinò a loro, che stavano seduti al bar del lido, il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli e gli occhiali da sole ritti sul naso. Anna lo vide subito e fece l’occhiolino ad Andrea. Chiara li fissò confusa, la fronte corrucciata. Che diavolo stavano tramando?   
<< Ragazzi, ma che…? >> stava per chiedere, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase, che una figura gli comparve di fronte con un gran sorriso soffice ad illuminargli il viso, i tatuaggi che gli correvano sulle braccia ed un costume bianco addosso. Quel costume. Gli sfuggì il suo nome dalle labbra, la voce soffocata dalla sorpresa: << Bizio… >>  
Non gli aveva fatto mai promesse, eppure le aveva mantenute tutte.   
<< Ti sono mancato? >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Scusate il ritardo!
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo entreremo finalmente nel vivo della storia! Preparatevi, perché succederà di tutto. State sempre molto attenti ai dettagli, perché sono davvero importanti. 
> 
> Comunque, parliamo di questo capitolo: attraverso il flashback di Lisbona si capiscono delle cose in più riguardanti il passato di Fabrizio ed Ermal, nonché dei loro amici. Quelle scene sono avvenute il primo giorno in cui sono arrivati a Lisbona. Diciamo che questo passaggio era fondamentale per due motivi: il primo era lanciare un paio di indizi per far immaginare cosa è poi effettivamente successo quella famosa sera, il secondo era portare Fabrizio in Puglia da Ermal. Queste saranno delle vacanze molto turbolente. 
> 
> N.B.: credo che ormai si sia capito di chi siano le voci all'inizio dei capitoli, ossia di Anna ed Andrea. L'aveva capito?
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, commentano, alle autrici di ff che mi ispirano sempre ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.


	6. Dove il mare non si vede più

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare questa canzone durante la lettura: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdaO4l7a3c4 :)

<< Marco sa cos’è successo tra Ermal e Fabrizio a Lisbona. >>  
<< Andrea, che diavolo stai dicendo? >><< Deve averglielo raccontato alla fine, perché quando ieri gli ha detto in faccia di essere innamorato di Fabrizio, Ermal non ha nemmeno avuto il coraggio di replicare. Se n’è uscito borbottando che non era affatto vero, ma nient’altro. >>  
<< Sai questo cosa significa, vero? >>  
<< Cosa? >>  
<< Che a Lisbona dev’essere successo qualcosa di veramente importante. Qualcosa che ha cambiato per sempre il rapporto fra loro due. Devi scoprirlo, Andrea. Parla con Marco. >>  
<< D’accordo, ci proverò, ma non ti prometto niente. Sai che Marco è molto riservato, quando si parla di Ermal. >>  
<< Speriamo che questa volta si sbottoni come Fabrizio. >>

Ermal deglutì a vuoto, mentre osservava Fabrizio sgranchirsi la schiena sul divano del salotto, i capelli scarmigliati ed i pantaloncini del pigiama arrotolati attorno alle cosce. La sera prima, Andrea ed Anna avevano consigliato di farlo dormire nel letto matrimoniale di Ermal, ma Fabrizio aveva intercettato il suo sguardo dubbioso - anzi, spaventato - e così aveva declinato gentilmente l’invito. In fondo, loro due si erano ripromessi d’essere solo amici, giusto? Per non parlare del fatto che sarebbe potuto essere pericoloso dormire insieme, dopo quello che era successo l’ultima volta in cui si erano ritrovati a condividere un letto. Dopo quello che era successo a Lisbona…  
Fabrizio si alzò dal divano, si sistemò i pantaloncini e poi si avvicinò a piedi nudi al tavolo della cucina, dove Ermal stava sorseggiando il suo caffè. Lo vide rifuggire il suo sguardo, non capendone il motivo, poi gli versò del caffè in una tazzina e glielo offrì.  
<< Buongiorno, Bizio. >> esordì Ermal, la voce ancora roca per il sonno.   
Fabrizio gli rispose con un verso strano, prima di sedersi in modo scomposto di fianco a lui e mandare giù quel liquido caldo. Be’, lo capiva: anche lui era intrattabile di prima mattina, prima di aver preso del buon caffè. Lo guardò di sottecchi, soffermandosi sulla maglia degli Arctic Monkeys che gli scivolava morbida sui fianchi o sulla barba incolta che gli ricopriva leggera le guance. Fabrizio parve accorgersene, ma lui si alzò prima che potesse porgli qualsiasi domanda, con la scusa di dover sparecchiare.  
Si diresse in camera per cambiarsi ed indossare il costume. Si ricordò di quando, a Lisbona, era rimasto fermo di fronte al check - in, al ritorno da quel viaggio. Aveva detto a tutta la sua famiglia, il giorno prima, che l’indomani sarebbe partito ed invece ora non riusciva a compiere nemmeno un passo per superare la linea che lo separava dal Portogallo all’Italia. La stessa linea che lo separava da Fabrizio, da tutto quello che era successo, come se fosse un punto di rottura. Si portava sempre quest’amarezza di sottofondo, Ermal, una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco che non andava mai via, come un senso di colpa o il peso del mondo. Fabrizio l’avrebbe retto con lui, se solo gliel’avesse concesso, ma quella era la sua croce e non era giusto che Fabrizio se ne prendesse carico. Era partito libero, ma era tornato indietro con il cuore inquieto, mettendo di nuovo al sicuro quella parte di sé che aveva lasciato ferire a Fabrizio. Il problema non era che Fabrizio gli avesse fatto del male, no, il punto era che Fabrizio aveva messo al sicuro una parte di sé nelle mani di Ermal e lui non aveva fatto altro che dargliela indietro, costretto dalle circostanze.   
Si chiese se un giorno sarebbe svaniti quei ricordi e perché non fosse successo fino ad ora. Forse il motivo era che, in fondo, quella storia fra di loro non era mai finita.   
Fabrizio bussò alla sua porta.   
<< Ricciolé, ci sei? Andrea dice che hanno prenotato il campo per una partita di beach volley. >>  
<< Sì, ci sono! >> rispose Ermal, vestendosi in tutta fretta. << Beach volley? >> domandò Ermal, allacciandosi il costume, mentre usciva dalla stanza.  
<< Sì. So che non sei un tipo sportivo, ma non ti preoccupare, starai in squadra con me. >> disse Fabrizio, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
<< Bizio, non fare il figo della situazione, che manco tu sai giocare bene a pallavolo. >>  
<< Sì, be’, ma loro non lo sanno, giusto? >> replicò Fabrizio, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Ermal scosse la testa, divertito. Quanto gli era mancato.

Avevano deciso di farsi il bagno più tardi, dopo aver giocato a beach volley. Così, per prima cosa, andarono a giocare a ping pong. Ermal sfidò Andrea, cercando di mostrare le sue doti sportive, ma la presenza di Fabrizio lo faceva sentire continuamente agitato, come se dovesse dimostrargli qualcosa. Inoltre, avvertiva sempre il suo sguardo addosso anche quando non poteva vederlo, che gli bruciava la pelle come una sigaretta quando veniva spenta nel posacenere. Gli lasciava dei marchi sui punti più sensibili ed istintivamente, mentre pensava a questo, si sfiorò il collo dove Fabrizio gli aveva lasciato quei baci bollenti che sapevano di cloro a Lisbona.   
<< Urrà! >> esclamò Andrea, dopo aver vinto la partita, perché Ermal si era distratto.   
<< Guarda che ti ho fatto vincere apposta, Vigentini. >> disse Ermal ed Andrea alzò le sopracciglia mentre scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego.   
Ermal si voltò e notò che Fabrizio non era più nei paraggi, bensì in riva al mare, con una birra fra le mani e decise di raggiungerlo.   
Fabrizio, intanto, si era perso ad osservare quella brillante distesa d’acqua sotto ai raggi del sole. Gli sembrava di aver aspettato quel momento per tutta la vita, il momento in cui avrebbe potuto passare del tempo con Ermal senza la scuola di mezzo o i sensi di colpa per averlo lasciato andare, ma ora che era arrivato, ne aveva quasi il terrore, come se avesse paura di rimanere da solo con lui. Buffo come, quando accade qualcosa che abbiamo desiderato per tanto tempo, ci ritroviamo a non sentirci all’altezza della situazione.   
<< Ehi. >> disse Ermal, con voce bassa, appena più di un sussurro, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Fabrizio si girò e gli rivolse un sorriso dolce.  
<< Ti capita mai di sentirti a disagio, tra la folla? >>  
<< Tra la folla o con i miei amici? >> chiese Ermal, ma non c’era malizia in quella domanda.  
Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo.  
<< Non sono i tuoi amici il problema. >>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era lui stesso il problema. Lui, che aveva sempre paura di non meritarsi niente, di non meritarsi Ermal o di non essere abbastanza per il mondo che lo circondava. Forse era quello il motivo che l’aveva spinto a correre via, quella volta.   
Si aspettava che Ermal ribattesse, invece non fece una piega. Si limitò a guardare le onde, inspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo di salsedine. Chissà dove finiva il mare e se esisteva davvero un confine, quello che la gente tracciava, oppure no. Tutto ciò che sapeva era questo: c'era una linea, non quella nera che rifiniva le sagome in un disegno, ma colorata, come se il mare non avesse un punto di separazione con il cielo, ma fossero un tutt'uno, uniti per sempre in un blu senza fine. In quel punto esatto, dove il mare non si vedeva più, gli sembrava vi fosse rimasto incastrato un frammento della propria anima, che aspettava solo di tornare a casa. Avrebbe voluto che qualcuno lo riportasse indietro, in un posto in cui apparteneva per davvero. Avrebbe voluto ritrovare un senso o forse, aveva solo bisogno di ritrovare Fabrizio. L’aveva aspettato per sei anni ed ora era tornato. Forse era l’unica cosa vera nella sua vita che l’avesse fatto.   
Non aveva bisogno che Fabrizio lo riportasse a casa, perché con lui, Ermal si sentiva già a casa.   
<< Cosa vogliamo fare? Decidi tu, facciamo tutto quello che vuoi. Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo, prima della partita. >> disse Ermal.  
<< Mi ricordo quando ti comportavi sempre da capetto a scuola, al punto tale da risultare antipatico. >> replicò Fabrizio. Ermal ridacchiò. << Adesso invece sei diventato accomodante? Cosa ti è successo? >>  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che era capitato lui, nel frattempo. Gli era successo di averlo perso e questo aveva cambiato la sua prospettiva su un sacco di cose, ma non lo disse. Lui sapeva benissimo cos’avrebbe voluto fare, ovvero nuotare, gettarsi a capofitto nel mare e non riemergere più, ma per una volta, voleva affidarsi a Fabrizio e spogliarsi da tutte le responsabilità che l’avevano sempre seguito: comportarsi da bravo ragazzo, studiare, badare ai suoi fratelli. Fabrizio era l’unica persona a cui avrebbe lasciato la guida, che aveva sempre pensato anche a lui, senza che dovesse chiedergli niente.  
<< Sono invecchiato, Fabrì e la vecchiaia rende più saggi. Tu dovresti saperlo. >> lo prese in giro e Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere.  
<< Ho solo un anno più di te. >>  
<< Sì, ma le rughe ed i capelli bianchi non perdonano, caro il mio Bizio. >> replicò Ermal, toccandogli la spalla come se solo quello potesse donargli energia.   
Fabrizio lo spintonò giocosamente ed Ermal gli fece la linguaccia come i bambini.  
<< Facciamo un giretto insieme? >> chiese, prima di andare a buttare la birra in un cestino ed Ermal annuì.   
Passarono il tempo sostanzialmente a ridere e scherzare. Ermal non riusciva ad evitare di prenderlo in giro, ma non era un segno negativo, anzi, più lo faceva e più significava che a lui teneva davvero molto. Ad un certo punto, lo tirò per la maglietta, all’altezza della pancia e Fabrizio lo abbracciò. Ermal lo stuzzicava sempre, ma in fondo voleva che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa. Chiuse gli occhi, racchiuso nella loro bolla, dove nessuno avrebbe più potuto toccarlo o fargli del male, perché Fabrizio l’avrebbe protetto. Sentiva le sue mani fra i capelli, il suo profumo che gli perforava le narici ed il suo corpo caldo contro la propria fronte, che sprofondava nell’incavo del suo collo.   
Si staccò da lui con malavoglia, sospirando.   
<< Ti ricordi quando mi portavi al mare? >> chiese e Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso. << Quando andavamo ad Ostia con la tua macchina sgangherata ed ogni volta finivamo per bucare le ruote e tuo padre voleva sempre ucciderci. >> ricordò e ridacchiarono insieme.   
<< Sì, sì, mi ricordo. Mi pregavi sempre di non uscire più dall’acqua o al massimo, di portarti in qualsiasi altro posto, purché fosse altrove. >> replicò Fabrizio. Un posto dove non servivano più le parole, in fondo, perché poi si sedevano sugli scogli a guardare il sole che moriva nel mare.   
<< Erano dei bei momenti. >> disse Ermal e Fabrizio annuì, concordando con lui.   
Decisero di tornare indietro, altrimenti li avrebbero dati per dispersi. Fabrizio sembrava pensieroso ed Ermal si chiese a cosa stesse pensando. Poi il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla luce del sole che faceva brillare dei sassolini lucidi sulla sabbia. Ermal si fermò per un attimo, si abbassò e prese fra le dita una conchiglia, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Fabrizio. << A volte le conchiglie sembrano pianeti. >> disse Ermal.<< Perché? >> chiese Fabrizio, corrucciando la fronte.<< Guarda i colori, le sfumature: questa va dal viola più chiaro a quello più scuro, quella dall'azzurro al blu. >> spiegò, indicandogliene un paio. << Se il mare non è altro che il riflesso del cielo, forse anche le conchiglie lo sono dei pianeti, così da farceli vedere. Sono un pezzo di Paradiso che abbiamo sulla terra, così come la musica. >>Fabrizio allungò un braccio per tirarlo su e stringerlo a sé, un po' come se fosse suo fratello minore e gli scompigliò i capelli.<< Io credo che tu abbia una galassia nella testa, Ermal: tante piccole stelle - pensieri - che compongono una mente brillante. >> disse, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di lasciarlo andare, facendolo inevitabilmente arrossire. << Sei sprecato, finché ti conoscono in pochi. >><< Pochi, ma buoni. >> replicò allora Ermal, guardandolo di sottecchi.   
Fabrizio non pareva essersi accorto del suo sguardo o del significato celato dietro quelle parole. Forse era tornato alla riflessione che stava facendo prima, perché sembrava perso nei meandri della propria mente.   
<< Mi ricordo quella sera. >> esordì. << Mi ricordo del tuo sguardo spaventato, dei tuoi occhi cerchiati di rosso per via del cloro, delle punte dei tuoi capelli bagnati al di sotto delle occhiaie. È tutto qui, nella mia testa, come una vecchia fotografia logorata dal tempo, ma che non è mai sbiadita. >> disse Fabrizio, memore anche della bocca semi - aperta di Ermal, del suo pomo d’Adamo che andava su e giù perché era agitato, della sua collanina di metallo attorno al collo, della barba appena accennata sul mento e sulle guance, della sua maglietta appiccicata alla pelle che non aveva avuto il coraggio di togliersi. Poco male, ci avrebbe pensato lui. Peccato che poi fossero dovuti correre via, perché avevano sentito dei passi frettolosi dietro la porta.  
Ermal deglutì, incredulo. Non si capacitava del fatto che Fabrizio avesse quel momento stampato sulle retine. Lui, che si dimenticava anche del compleanno dei suoi fratelli o degli accenti sulle parole. Ma come avrebbe fatto a dimenticarsi del suo sguardo disarmato, quasi disorientato, mentre era immerso nei suoi occhi come il suo corpo nell’acqua?   
<< Cosa c’entra adesso? >> chiese Ermal, confuso, mentre il cuore gli batteva incessantemente nel petto al ritmo di una canzone dei Motorhead.   
Fabrizio scrollò le spalle, scuotendo la testa.  
<< Niente. È solo che… hai lo stesso sguardo, da quando ci siamo rincontrati. >>  
<< Spaventato? >>  
<< No, >> replicò Fabrizio, << terrorizzato. >>  
Ermal balbettò, senza sapere come rispondergli, ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché Anna li chiamò dal bar, sventolando una mano per farsi notare.   
<< Ragazzi, dai, beviamo qualcosa e poi andiamo a giocare! Sbrigatevi! >> urlò. Poi si voltò e si rivolse ad Andrea. << C’è così tanta tensione fra quei due, che non mi stupirei se si saltassero addosso davanti a tutti. >>  
<< Anna! >> la richiamò Marco.   
<< Cosa c’è? È la verità, Macco, fattene una ragione. >>

Se ne stavano tutti tranquillamente seduti al bar del lido, attorno al tavolino. Ermal aveva Marco da una parte e Fabrizio dall’altra. Anna e Chiara si erano lanciate in una conversazione molto accesa su qualcosa che Ermal non aveva ben inquadrato, ma sembrava che avessero pareri discordanti al riguardo.   
<< Dovresti vedere casa nostra, è piena di libri. Anzi, Ermal ha una libreria molto fitta nella sua stanza. >> disse Marco, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita. Ermal non se ne accorse, ma Fabrizio lo stava guardando sorridendo.   
Ermal abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
<< E allora? Almeno io leggo, mica come te Montanari: l’ultima volta in cui hai letto un libro era il ’94 ed era pure per scuola! >> lo rimbeccò Ermal, punto nel vivo.   
<< Per non parlare dei CD! Album e vinili ovunque. >> rincarò la dose Andrea. << Almeno quelli interessano anche a noi, però. >>  
Ermal sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. Fabrizio sapeva che era un po’ permaloso. Bastava lasciarlo sbollire per un paio di minuti e poi gli sarebbe passata. Quello che gli piaceva era il clima quasi familiare che ruotava attorno a loro, di cui lui una volta non aveva mai fatto parte, mentre ora vi stava piano piano entrando in punta di piedi.   
<< È bello sapere che certe cose non sono mai cambiate. >> disse Fabrizio e le guance di Ermal si colorirono un po’ di rosa.   
<< A cosa ti riferisci? >> chiese Andrea.  
<< Alla permalosità di Ermal, ovviamente. >> rispose Fabrizio, facendo scoppiare tutti a ridere, prima di bere un altro sorso di birra ed Ermal gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia.   
<< Che bastardo! >>

Era bello avere Fabrizio lì. Fu come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento quanto fossero state incomplete le sue estati senza di lui. Gli venne spontaneo sorridere, mentre Fabrizio soppesava la palla da beach volley per capire se fosse abbastanza gonfia per giocarci. << Mi sembri un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta. È imbarazzante. >> disse Marco, fingendo un'espressione disgustata.<< Ma non è vero! >> esclamò Ermal, punto nel vivo.Arrivò anche Andrea e si appoggiò alla spalla di Marco per dargli manforte. << Sì che è vero, te lo stai mangiando con gli occhi. Sei un po' palese, non trovi? >>Ermal fece per rispondergli a tono, ma proprio in quel momento, gli arrivò un pallone da beach volley dritto sulla nuca.<< Fabrì, ma che cazzo! >> << Scusa, ti avevo urlato di prenderla! Comunque se è abbastanza dura da non sfracellarsi contro la tua testa, direi che va benissimo. >>Ermal assottigliò gli occhi, lasciando il pallone sulla sabbia.<< Adesso ti faccio vedere io. >>A quel punto, Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere e prese a scappare, mentre Ermal lo inseguiva. Marco ed Andrea, nel frattempo, parlottavano come due comare, prendendo in giro quei due bambini che si ritrovavano come amici.  
Marco non li frequentava spesso, ma si ricordava di aver trovato Ermal, una volta, con i piedi premuti contro le gambe di Fabrizio, mentre se ne stavano sul divano di casa sua a studiare. In quel momento, si era sentito un estraneo, nella casa di quella specie di fratello che non aveva mai avuto, quando in realtà, quello era sempre stato un ambiente a lui familiare. Era rimasto a fissarli per due minuti buoni, mentre si chiedeva se Ermal avrebbe mai della alla ragazza bionda dell’altra classe che non era lei il suo vero amore, che forse non gli era mai piaciuta per davvero e le andava dietro solo perché non aveva ancora incontrato Fabrizio.   
Successivamente, si erano accorti della sua presenza ed avevano preso a studiare anche assieme a lui. Poi, una volta che si fu fatta sera, li aveva beccati a scattarsi delle foto insieme, sempre su quel divano, prima con il telefono di Fabrizio e dopo con quello di Ermal, che gli aveva intimato di levare il suo per usare il proprio. Ad Ermal non piaceva farsi delle foto, ma quella sera era diverso: più spontaneo, più sciolto. Si era aggiustato i capelli, aveva fatto delle facce buffe e si era persino sbottonato i primi due bottoni della camicia bianca su consiglio di Fabrizio. Alla fine, erano andati insieme alla festa di Anna - aveva guidato Fabrizio - e si erano persi di vista, ma ogni volta che si girava per controllare dove fosse Ermal (quelle rare volte in cui non era occupato a guardare la bellezza di Anna, ammaliato), li trovava insieme e sapeva, in qualche modo, anche se non si fidava di Fabrizio, che il suo amico stava bene.   
<< Ti ricordi com’erano? >> chiese Andrea a Marco. << Ti ricordi com’erano Ermal e Fabrizio? Fuori da scuola, intendo. >>  
Marco scosse la testa, le braccia incrociate.   
<< No, non bene. Li ho visti raramente insieme fuori da scuola. Non uscivo spesso con loro. >>  
<< Sì, be’, nemmeno io. Fabrizio ha sempre passato più tempo con Ermal, che con il nostro gruppo, ma io me li ricordo. A volte li vedevo ai giardinetti a prendersi in giro. Ermal si aggrappava al braccio di Fabrizio mentre rideva e lui gli scompigliava i capelli. Era l’unico da cui si facesse toccare i capelli. >>  
Marco annuì.  
<< Questo me lo ricordo. >>  
<< Si facevano del bene a vicenda. Quando c’era Fabrizio intorno, Ermal era sempre allegro e meno stronzo, soprattutto. >> disse, ridacchiando. << Fabrizio, invece, smetteva di essere il bel tenebroso di turno e pareva buono come il pane. Forse lo era davvero. Ti chiedi mai come sarebbe andata, se l’avessimo conosciuto meglio? >> gli domandò Andrea, voltandosi per guardarlo.  
Marco non seppe cosa rispondere. Aveva un nodo in gola che non lo faceva parlare ed avvertiva gli occhi pizzicare. Ermal gli aveva rivolto una domanda simile solo pochi giorni prima. Lui si chiedeva sempre come sarebbe andata, se a Lisbona fosse successo quello che sarebbe dovuto succedere.   
Marco sospirò, eludendo la domanda, ma Andrea non parve accorgersene, troppo preso ad osservare quei due ragazzini che si rincorrevano sulla spiaggia, mentre uscivano piano piano dal suo campo visivo. A Marco venne da sorridere, perché, anche il quel momento, sapeva che Ermal era al sicuro in compagnia di Fabrizio.   
<< Hai avuto anche tu quest'impressione? >> chiese Marco.<< Quale? >><< Che Ermal sembri molto più giovane quando sta con Fabrizio. Non so perché, ma è come se crollasse ogni barriera che ha messo fra sé e gli altri e tornasse ad essere spensierato come un bambino. >>Andrea li osservò meglio.<< Ah, sì, hai ragione. >>Ermal riuscì finalmente a prendere Fabrizio e gli fece il solletico. L'altro si dimenò così tanto, per riuscire a scappare dalla presa, che caddero entrambi a terra, sporcandosi inevitabilmente di sabbia. << Tregua! Tregua! >> urlò Fabrizio ed Ermal l’accontentò.Si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo, Ermal sopra di lui, i palmi appoggiati sulla sabbia, in bilico per cercare di non cadergli addosso, un ginocchio fra le gambe di Fabrizio. Fabrizio deglutì, mentre Ermal arrossiva per la vicinanza, ora che se ne rendeva conto. Nei suoi occhi, due immagini di lui, come se si stesse guardando allo specchio e si chiese cosa vedeva Fabrizio quando lo osservava così intensamente da consumarlo. Sì, a volte si era accorto delle sue occhiate. All'inizio pensava che lo facesse per rendersi conto che la sua presenza fosse reale, perché anche lui faceva così, ma poi aveva capito che probabilmente non aveva quello per la testa. Lo sguardo gli scivolò sul suo petto per la timidezza, soffermandosi su quelle linee d'inchiostro che gli marchiavano la pelle, ricoperte di poco dai granelli di sabbia e pensò che avrebbe voluto ricoprire il suo corpo di blu per poter abbracciare un pezzo di cielo in più. Poi, Fabrizio allungò un braccio verso di lui e con una mano gli accarezzò la nuca. Ermal gli si fece più vicino, di riflesso. L'odore di salsedine misto a sudore gli perforò le narici, mischiato al profumo intenso di Fabrizio. Gli fece girare la testa.<< Ti fa male? >><< Non più di tanto. >> rispose Ermal, la voce che gli usciva flebile dalla gola secca.<< Mi dispiace di averti colpito. >> disse Fabrizio.<< Non fa niente, non l'hai fatto apposta. >> replicò Ermal, poi sospirò. Il cielo solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto chinarsi un po' di più per raggiungere le labbra di Fabrizio, ma non lo fece. Fabrizio, d'altro canto, continuò a massaggiargli la nuca, spingendoselo piano piano addosso. Ermal ora era molto più vicino a lui, tanto da poter mettere a fuoco le sue lentiggini. Il ginocchio risalì fino alla stoffa tirata del costume di Fabrizio ed Ermal sospirò di nuovo, ormai al culmine della pazienza. Così, con il cuore che gli batteva a mille, si chinò un po' di più e Fabrizio, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi, liquidi e scuri, alzò la testa per incontrarlo a metà strada...<< Ehi! >> esclamò Marco. << Ma che diavolo state facendo? Credevamo che aveste finito per scannarvi. >> scherzò, ma quando vide che i due erano tremendamente vicini, il sangue gli si raggelò nelle vene e si paralizzò sul posto. << Ermal... >>La voce della coscienza lo ridestò dai suoi intenti ed Ermal si alzò di scatto, pulendosi le mani sporche di sabbia sul costume, mentre Fabrizio lo imitava. Marco guardò altrove, evitando di dire qualsiasi cosa per non venire frainteso. I due gli passarono di fianco con lo sguardo basso, come due bambini che sono stati colti a combinare una marachella. Ermal sembrava colpevole, mentre Fabrizio pareva più sentirsi in colpa che altro.   
E fu in quel momento che Marco si chiese se non stesse sbagliando tutto. 

La formazione era pressoché questa: Ermal, Fabrizio e Chiara da una parte, mentre Andrea, Marco ed Anna stavano dall’altra. Lasciarono decidere al fato chi dovesse battere per primo e la sorte, ossia la monetina, decise che Andrea avrebbe dato inizio alla partita (il tutto seguito dalle imprecazioni di Ermal, perché Fabrizio aveva scelto Testa anziché Croce). Per fortuna, nessuno di loro sembrava essere molto allenato o semplicemente, portato per quel gioco - a parte Anna, che aveva giocato da ragazzina e quindi aveva un bagger perfetto, cosa che entusiasmava Marco a quanto pare, perché continuava a guardarla estasiato ogni volta che prendeva una palla.   
Ad ogni modo, arrivarono ad un match point in cui la squadra di Ermal e Fabrizio avrebbero potuto aggiudicarsi la vittoria. Chiara si stava rigirando la palla fra le mani sotto lo sguardo provocatorio di Andrea e nel frattempo, Fabrizio aveva notato una bambina che lo stava guardando. Lui la salutò e lei gli sorrise. Ermal, che aveva notato la scena, si era distratto e non si era accorto che Chiara aveva ormai battuto. Il sorriso di Fabrizio rivolto a quella bambina gli scaldò il cuore, intenerendolo e si chiese come sarebbe stato Fabrizio da padre. Sospirò, mentre la sua mente gli dava una risposta nella frazione di un secondo: sarebbe stato bravissimo.   
Lo sguardo era ancora puntato sulla scritta nera e sbilenca di un pennarello sui braccioli, quando avvertì la voce di Marco che urlava il suo nome. Si voltò appena in tempo per accorgersi che la palla stava correndo nella sua direzione. Non si rese conto nemmeno di quello che stava succedendo, ma sentì forte e chiaro il peso della palla che lo colpiva sull’occhio e lo faceva vacillare. Cadde a terra, la terra che si muoveva ed il cielo fermo in alto. Fabrizio gli fu accanto in un attimo: gli strinse una mano, mentre con l’altra gli mostrava due dita e gli chiedeva se riusciva a vederle. Ermal fece per scostare la sua mano, ma Fabrizio intensificò la presa, perché non aveva intenzione di cedere, così Ermal dovette arrendersi e ricambiò la stretta. La voce di Andrea, che li stava fissando, gli arrivò ovattata alle orecchie per un attimo. Forse stava per svenire.   
<< Ermal. Ermal! >> lo chiamò la voce di Fabrizio e lui si voltò per guardarlo. << Riesci ad alzarti? Ti porto al bar e mettiamo un po’ di ghiaccio su quell’occhio, d’accordo? >>  
Ermal annuì, aggrappandosi a lui attraverso quella stretta. Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi senza cadere, il che era già un inizio. Fabrizio lo portò al bar, l’aiutò a sedersi, si accertò che non stesse per perdere conoscenza da un momento all’altro, dopodiché andò a chiedere un po’ di ghiaccio.  
Fabrizio tornò dopo un paio di minuti, mentre lui si sfiorava l’occhio destro con la punta delle dita. Dovette fare una smorfia di dolore, perché lo sguardo di Fabrizio non era più preoccupato, bensì arrabbiato, in un certo senso.   
<< Ecco qua. >> disse, posandogli la busta con il ghiaccio sotto l’occhio. << Ma si può sapere come hai fatto a distrarti? >>Ermal buttò fuori l’aria, incerto se dirgli la verità o rifilargli una bugia. Poi guardò la sua espressione e capì che non poteva essere sincero con lui, per quanto sbagliato potesse essere.  
<< Avevo la testa fra le nuvole. Scusa. >>   
<< Non devi scusarti con me, sei tu quello che si è fatto male. >>  
<< Scusa per averti fatto preoccupare. >> replicò Ermal, guardando finalmente Fabrizio negli occhi.  
Fabrizio deglutì a vuoto, poi lasciò il ghiaccio fra le mani di Ermal. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non doveva dispiacersi per quello, che l’istinto di proteggerlo era più forte di tutto il resto, perché si sentiva come se fosse suo fratello maggiore, ma paragonarsi ad un semplice fratello per lui gli faceva male al cuore, quindi preferì tacere.   
Si ritrovò a sfregare il pollice contro la guancia sinistra di Ermal come a fargli capire che andava tutto bene fra di loro ed Ermal parve quasi crollare sotto al suo tocco, come se si stesse concedendo di mostrarsi fragile di fronte a qualcuno, perché reclinò un po’ la testa in direzione della sua mano.   
Il cuore prende ciò che vuole.  
Poi Fabrizio si ridestò da quello stato di trance in cui era cascato e ritrasse la mano. Ermal, che sembrava essere arrossito un filo sulle gote, si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e tossì per schiarirsi la voce.   
<< E comunque diremo, per le ragazze, che mi sono procurato questo come conseguenza di una scazzottata. >><< Se per ragazze intendi tua mamma e tua sorella, è inutile mentire: sanno benissimo che sei una mezza sega. >> fece Fabrizio, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Ermal.  
Quella battuta, però, sembrò alleggerire il clima che si era creato fra di loro. Fabrizio si fece passare di nuovo il ghiaccio per tenerlo sotto l’occhio di Ermal, che ora appariva lievemente violaceo.   
<< Dai, però non si vede poi tanto. >> disse Fabrizio, il sacchetto del ghiaccio nella mano destra, osservando Ermal.<< Dici? >><< Ma no, si confonde con le occhiaie. >><< Ma vaffanculo, Fabrì. >> replicò Ermal e scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

***

Fabrizio non riusciva a dormire. Quel divano era davvero scomodo, ma non se l’era sentita di chiedere ad Ermal se potesse dormire insieme a lui almeno per una notte, tanto per far riposare la sua stanca schiena. Già poteva sentirlo mentre lo prendeva in giro per la sua “età avanzata”, quando in realtà aveva solo un anno più di lui. Sbuffò pesantemente, poi decise di alzarsi per andare a fare una passeggiata o fumare una sigaretta per schiarirsi le idee, quando sentì una melodia provenire dalla camera di Ermal.   
Si diresse a piedi nudi nel corridoio, poi aprì piano la porta della camera del ragazzo. Lui non c’era o perlomeno, così sembrava a colpo d’occhio, perché la stanza era immersa quasi totalmente nel buio. Lui, però, sentiva il cuore pesante, richiamato sempre da quella melodia. Così, si accorse che Ermal se ne stava seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento del balcone, di spalle, una chitarra in braccio: stava suonando.   
Ermal, intanto, non si era ancora accorto della presenza di Fabrizio e stava cantando sottovoce. Nella sua testa, rivedeva un pezzo di cielo che aveva fissato prima di cadere per terra e le lettere di quel nome gli rimbalzavano ancora fra le mura della sua mente: Anita.   
Poi, avvertì un’asse del pavimento della camera scricchiolare e si voltò di scatto. Vide Fabrizio con i palmi delle mani davanti in segno di resa, i capelli scompigliati dal sonno ed i tatuaggi del braccio sinistro illuminati dalla fievole luce lunare. Gli sorrise dolcemente e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.   
La pioggia picchettava sulla balaustra, mentre lui prendeva posto accanto ad Ermal. Non parlò, si limitò solo ad ascoltare Ermal che accordava meglio la chitarra.   
<< Girati dai. >> disse Ermal, ma Fabrizio scosse la testa. Allora Ermal gli sorrise e con voce un po' più bassa e calma ripeté: << Tranquillo, non scappo. Girati. >>Fabrizio quindi si voltò, anche se ancora titubante e si perse a guardare la luna. A quel punto, Ermal prese a cantare, il suono delle corde della chitarra che gli scivolava fra le dita e la voce dolce ad accarezzare i timpani stanchi. Gli venne naturale chiudere gli occhi, mentre Ermal cantava a bassa voce, la voce a volte rotta dall’emozione e la pioggia che l’accompagnava come se volesse farlo apposta.   
Solo una volta che Ermal ebbe terminato, si accorse di quanto stesse tremando per il freddo. Così, si alzò, mormorò un Buonanotte con voce fievole e fece per andarsene, ma Ermal lo prese per mano, lasciò la chitarra e lo condusse sino al letto, addormentandosi poi con il braccio di Fabrizio avvolto attorno al suo ventre. 

Il giorno dopo, Marco fece il suo ingresso nella cucina con il volto pallido come quello di un cadavere. Andrea lo guardò con la fronte corrucciata, incuriosito e spaventato allo stesso tempo.   
<< Marco ma che hai? >> gli chiese allora Andrea, preoccupato. << Siamo stati noi. È colpa nostra. >><< Di cosa stai parlando? >><< Quello che è successo a Lisbona. >> rispose Marco, lo sguardo puntato sul suo migliore amico. << Finalmente l'ho capito. È stata tutta colpa nostra. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Scusate l'immenso ritardo, ma purtroppo il tempo per scrivere scarseggia :(
> 
> Dunque, diciamo alcune cose su questo capitolo: il titolo della storia deriva dalla scena in cui Ermal e Fabrizio camminano sulla spiaggia ed Ermal paragona le conchiglie ai pianeti. Ho amato scrivere quel pezzo, così come quello della partita a beach volley. Il finale è stato una bella bomba, eh? Da questo momento in poi, seguiranno casini, sappiatelo u.u I prossimi tre capitoli saranno cruciali. 
> 
> N.B.: cosa pensate sia o non sia successo a Lisbona?
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, inseriscono la storia fra i preferiti, commentano, alle autrici di ff che mi ispirano sempre ed a loro due, senza i quali tutte queste parole non esisterebbero.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> E.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Buonasera :3
> 
> Ebbene, alla fine non ho resistito, avevo troppe idee per la testa e così, ho dato il via a questa nuova long sui MetaMoro.
> 
> In pratica, come spero si sia capito, Ermal e Fabrizio erano amici al liceo, poi le loro strade si sono divise e si sono incontrati di nuovo sei anni dopo in università. Da qui, seguiranno casini, chiaramente xD Ciò che è accaduto a Lisbona sarà importante, ma non è l'unica cosa che conta. State molto attenti ai dettagli, perché ci sono delle frasi o avvenimenti che torneranno più avanti. Si prospettano plot twist e slow burn all'orizzonte. 
> 
> P.s.: I personaggi potrebbero agire in modo differente dal solito, perché essendo più giovani non hanno ancora un carattere ben definito. 
> 
> Il titolo di questo capitolo proviene dall'album "L'attesa" de "La Fame di Camilla". 
> 
> Disclaimer: mi sembra superfluo ricordarlo, però ovviamente la storia nasce come frutto della mia fantasia, non intende offendere nessuno né rispecchiare la realtà, in cui i due sono solo amici (e va benissimo così). Non fatela leggere a loro e non spammatela in luoghi inappropriati, grazie. Fra parentesi, se non vi interessa niente di questa ship ed il vostro interesse è solo quello di denigrare, passate oltre. Peace & love. 
> 
> Ditemi un po' cosa ne pensate, se vi fa piacere :)
> 
> Vi auguro una buona serata.
> 
> E.


End file.
